The Tempest Corps
by Akino Hakume
Summary: Cloud is a successful SOLDIER with a promising Career. He has two best friends who made it through the tortures of SOLDIER life and good life, but its all compromised by one small problem. Psychologically, Cloud is all dominant male but physically he is amply endowed female. It doesn't stop him from getting his desires, especially when its revenge against a sexist general! SCZ
1. Chapter 1

Akino/Harliqueen: Now for something completely different. A brief heads up: this involves some gender bending of a kind I haven't read in fanfiction before. This is involves Cloud being a transgender: this means he is essentially a boy in all but body. He has the mentality of a man but his gender is female and this will be a little exploration into that. A lot of gender bending fanfiction never capitalize on this awesome idea. I'm going to give it a try. Cloud will referred to as "he" by himself and his mother and tifa who understands his transgendered. I guess this might be considered cross overs since I took two of square enix's strongest females (in my opinion) to be Cloud's companions however they are the only ones in this universe.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters save for the ones that I make up. I do not own the world or its lore I am just simply a poor writer who enjoys toying with people that don't belong to her. All characters, items, and trademarks belong to square enix and that ageless bastard tetsua nomura.

* * *

Prologue:

It was raining the day the main shaft came down and Siegfried Strife was trapped under the cave in. He was half crushed beneath it and the others stayed and kept vigil unable to get him free. He did not expect his day to turn out this way and it pained him when he heard the screams of his beloved wife April through a walkie talkie. She was in labor and he would not see the birth of his son. He knew it was a son, the baby had ridden high on his beloved and was as lively as he was. Yet he'd never be able to lay on him.

"Just hang in there, April." He strained out painfully.

"No," April cried. "This isn't fair…you should be here, Sigfried. A boy needs his father!"

Sigfried smiled sadly. "It's ok, just concentrate baby. I'm right here, I'm listening."

April let out a strangled cry as she was told to push. Siegfried was getting weaker but he held on, he wanted to hear him cry. He wanted hear his little boy cry. A moment later as April screamed and the doctors fussed about her, he heard the cry. A good strong cry echoed in the cave and the others around him breathed a sigh of relief. Siegfried relaxed and rested his head on the sooty ground a tired but content smile on his face.

"Siegfried…Siegfried…its…"April hesitated.

"Is my baby boy alright?"

April hiccuped at the weak voice of her husband. "What do you want to name him?"

"…Cloud…call him Cloud…my little storm cloud…" he whispered his eyes closing as he drifted away with the sounds of his crying wife and newborn son.

April heard nothing but silence and held her baby to her. The doctors touched her sympathetically as she gazed down at the baby.

"Why didn't you tell him it was a girl?"

April shook her head and smiled. "He needed it to be a boy…"

"What will you call her then, Cloud is hardly a name for a girl."

"Claudette Strife…but…I think I _will _call her Cloud. Cloud, you're so beautiful. Your daddy would've loved you."

l

l

"Clou…Cloudette? Claudette Strife?"

"It's Cloud, sir," a voice said casually.

Zackary Fair paused and looked down at the petite female, her Nordic blonde hair an absolute mess sticking every which way but down. One single lock hung beside her face that brushed against the chest of her cadet uniform. Her eyes were as clear a blue as winter sky and held a casual but firm confidence within them as she kept eye contact with Zack. Despite the harsh training, her skin was flawlessly peach with a light freckling about her nose that would most likely clear up with age. She didn't stand very tall beside her peers even though they were all the same age, but she'd passed all the theory tests and was ready for the physicals. She as well as two others had been chosen for the female integration of SOLDIER called the Tempest Corps by the higher ups. Out of the twelve candidates, these three were deemed exceptionally strong and exceptionally intelligent.

"Ok…um Cloud Strife then. That's a lot easier and less weird."

"Meh, takes down the gender barrier," the girl next to her commented.

"Éclair Farron."

"I prefer to be called Lightning," the rose haired beauty stood with her head held high as she spoke.

"Oookay," he looked at the last one who had a much kinder face. "And Aqua Eraqus? Hey your brother's in SOLDIER training too ain't he. Terra Eraqus right?"

"Mm-hmm, reporting for duty, sir!"

Zack arched his brow. "Lightning, Cloud, and…Aqua? Let's just call you Rain and call it a day, eh?"

"Sounds good, sir," she agreed easily.

"Alright, so," Zack said awkwardly as he read from the formal documents. "You three were chosen because you exceeded all expectations and will now be given a shot at the physical. If you make it you will proceed with SOLDIER augmentation and be trained as future SOLDIER for the new female division, Tempest Corps. Follow me, girls..uh..ladies..uh... sorry, it's gonna take me some time to get use to girls bein' in SOLDIER. Not that I'm sexist or anything. I kinda think it's hot when a woman's that strong…not that I'm coming on to you…I mean…this isn't working is it?"

"Just digging a hole," Aqua said with a smile.

"It's best to just refer to us as cadets," Lightning offered.

"Or you could just call us by name, aren't we going to be side by anyway?" Cloud suggested. "You're makin' a big deal out of nothing. We're going to be in the mud with you so you shouldn't treat us special."

Zack looked at the three of them and grinned. "Yeah I guess you're right. Alright, I'm Zack Fair and I'll be kicking your asses today."

"That's the way, sir," Aqua said punching him in the arm.

Zack nodded feeling a bit more confident though he still was apprehensive about being the one to test them. "Whelp, follow me!"

As Zack walked ahead Aqua leaned over to Cloud and linked her arm with the blonde girl. "Do you think we should tell him about you?"

"What? No way! He'll just get all weirded out!"

"If you're going to become close with anyone here, it might come up," Lightning said firmly. "Remember, we're a group of females surrounded by men."

"And there's a difference between our female and their female," Aqua said worriedly.

"Come on, girls. Everything'll be fine. It's not like I'm a social butterfly or anything. We'll be ok. I'll be ok," Cloud reassured. "So, let's just kick his ass and keep going."

"Just…try to behave," Lightning pleaded.

"Yeah, be a good boy."

They agreed and followed Zack. Cloud loved Lightning and Aqua. They had been the closest thing to family she'd ever known since arriving here and they had been the only girls to accept her strange ways. All the other girls were freaked out about the way she would shy away from them in the showers blushing and averting her gaze, how she would bind her breasts or wear tight sports bras, and how she never went out to the military balls set up for the cadets in her dress blues because of the skirt. In fact, if by just staring at Cloud you would never be able to tell that she was female. She slouched and had an unbecoming lazy gait about herself. She constantly stayed away from feminine fashion sticking to baggy cargo pants and t-shirts or muscle shirts that were unflattering to her exceptional female form. Mind you she was completely comfortable in her female body; she was okay with her ample bosom though she bound them because they hurt when she ran and most bras did not stop the movement, she was pretty proud of the developing ass (she was certain she had the best ass in Nibelhiem; Tifa could suck it) and she was okay with her genitalia being where it was.

However, she supposed she could say what she hated was not her female form but being a woman. She wasn't some sort of crazy hate men feminist, she just wasn't comfortable with everything in the external world that was female…not even other females. Sure she had Lightning and Aqua but Lightning was a lesbian and didn't have a prissy bone in her body, she was straightforward and commanding and Aqua was motherly but was very goal oriented, she didn't really have to time to indulge in girly things. However, the normal female crowd during her life in Nibelheim and Midgar had been the most unappealing creatures she'd ever had the displeasure of encountering. The most unfortunate thing was that as comfortable as she was with her female parts, she'd often imagine as she wore the male clothes and shoes what it would be like to be a man and not have to worry about the company she kept.

It would all change today though. She'd go out, kick Zackary Fair's country ass and earn her place as one of the guys. After all, SOLDIER was her goal ever since she was young because that's where comfort was among men who wouldn't look at her like she was a piece of meat, but rather serve at her side and watch her back without gossiping behind it about her awkwardness. This was going to change and she'd be the son her mother had promised her father before he died.

Still as they ran the gauntlet and all the real SOLDIER cadets, the catcalls burned her to no end. She didn't like being objectified or thought of as a "girl" and it drove the mental tortures home as they passed them. The three females stayed close together as they entered the battle simulation room.

"Go easy on them Zack, they're just girls!"

"Yeah, no hits below the belt!"

"See if you can grab the blond one's ass, its lookin mighty fine in that uniform!"

Cloud felt a smack on her behind and reflexively turned and punched the guy square in the face. One thing Cloud prided herself on was that she didn't hit like a girl. Her right hook put boys in the hospital. The SOLDIER cadet went down hard, his nose running with blood. Zack came to see the commotion and found Cloud shaking her hand.

"And just to think, I haven't even had my Mako shots yet!" Cloud spat as she shook the soreness out of her hand. The guy's face was hard but she hit him as hard she could to make sure he'd never touch her ass again.

Zack quickly ushered the girls away from the cackling cadets. "Ok, we gotta work on your people skills Cloud. Nice shot though."

"He had it coming."

"To be fair, you have an amazing ass."

Cloud snapped her head in Zack direction surprise and embarrassment written on her face. "I need you never to say that to me again."

"Just long as you don't hit me."

A/N: Next chapter will be Cloud actually being a female SOLDIER and how the environment affects him psychologically. I promise this won't get excessively dark. Its more lighthearted and romantic. Also, Cloud really is a guy in that body however, Cloud happens to be a very pretty girl so that will cause trouble later on. I'm considering not letting Cloud be the only gender bending project. But we'll see. The next Chapter will be more detailed. Review and let me know what you think. Also the pairings are going to be a threesome fic with Zack and Sephiroth and Cloud. I promise having a vagina will not change Cloud's personality or reactions, it will just change everyone else's reactions to him/her.


	2. Episode 1: Dynamics

A/N: this is going to be very vulgar…just to warn you. Its one of _those_ type of fics. So um BDSM, Sex, and all that…well almost sex. Enjoy!

* * *

The Tempest Corps

Episode One: Dynamics

* * *

"He's getting away Cloud!"

"No he isn't!" Cloud snarled as she jumped across to the next building, chasing her target. The air was thick and humid beneath the golden moon of Wutai as her clothes clung to her damp with sweat. The Target was an assassin who had just murdered a dignitary while the Tempest Corps had been on a good will mission in Wutai. They had been guarding President ShinRa himself when the attack happened and the dignitary's throat was sliced open right in front of them. The assassin was going to go for President ShinRa but Lightning took a shot at him and forced his retreat. Cloud had taken off after him on foot and found that apparently everyone in Wutai knew parkour. He dodged and ducked around obstacles with the SOLDIER hot on his heels. Cloud growled and picked up her pace activating the bracer on her wrists. The sword on her back glowed and began to make mechanical noise as it separated with an electrical arcs. Cloud flexed her hand and flung out her arm, her sword shattered into several blades torpedoing their way to the man as he leapt to the next rooftop. One caught him in the arm and the other in the leg, successfully pinning him down to the roof. Cloud leapt gracefully across and walked haughtily up to the assassin, circling him.

"Bet you can't run now, bastard," she said as she tugged the blades from his arms and leg. The assassin screamed in pain as he was hoisted over Cloud's shoulder. "Quite your bitchin'."

Aqua landed next to Cloud where she was lighting a flare for the helicopter. "Wow, you caught him. Good job, Cloud. I really thought he would get away with all that jumping around."

"Yeah, what's up with everyone jumping the buildings like circus freaks? What happened to just jumping in a getaway car like in the movies."

"They just don't make assassinations like they use to," Aqua said with a laugh.

The search copter found them and hovered over the roof to pick them and the assassin up. Aqua took the prisoner from Cloud as Cloud immediately found a seat just as the motion sickness was kicking in. Aqua secured him and went to sit next to the pale faced SOLDIER. She comfortingly rubbed her back as she put her head between her knees trying to will the helicopter to stop swaying.

"You'd think after five years wearing the symbol you would've grown out of this by now."

"Ugh, shut up Aqua," Cloud groaned holding her stomach.

"Well look at this way, you ran that sucker down on foot and didn't let him get away. I think that's going to get you some recognition by the brass."

"They'll award Lightning first for protecting the president first. I've been 3rd Class for two years, Aqua. You and Light are already 2nds. You know how it works. If you don't advance fast, you don't advance at all."

"Oh Cloud," Aqua sighed and hugged her best friend to her. "You'll get there. You know you will. They just have to realize how amazing you are."

"Yeah…" Cloud murmured doubtfully.

Cloud had been right. Lightning had received a badge of honor upon her dress blacks for "risking her life" for the president even though she only shot at the bastard. Cloud stood at the procession in her own dress blacks wearing tailor made slacks instead of the required skirt. It took a lot of write ups and an almost court martial for insubordination to be allowed to wear the male uniform instead of the female. All for the better, she couldn't walk in those damn shoes! When her name was called for honorable mention she nervously approached the stage. The press took pictures of her as she walked onto the stage to accept the smaller medal for honorable service. She honestly hated these sort of events because the higher ups always stared at her like she was completely and utterly naked. She couldn't count how many times President ShinRa had outright molested her and her comrades on escort missions. Of course the final time Lightning bit the bullet and broke his hand. They were all punished for this supposed transgression but President ShinRa never laid a hand on them again. Though it took some time, they had gotten used to being the spectacle. Being the only female SOLDIERs of ShinRa afforded them both negative and positive attention. They were role models for younger girls who never thought that women could be strong like the big three, Genesis, Angeal, and General Sephiroth respectively. She had signed autographs and took pictures with kids and it had been an honor to be respected by mothers and daughters in the streets. Thinking of those out there who needed someone to look up to, Cloud manage a small smile as she stood next to Aqua and Lightning.

They were all beautiful, Lightning being the tallest and most commanding stood in the center with an imposing look but regal smile. Aqua was soft and gentle in her posture but still commanded respect in her stance, while Cloud always being Cloud shied away from the camera slightly hoping the light blush on her cheeks wouldn't show in the developed photos again. They held a lot of charisma together though they had never been mingled with the big three before and it was probably a rule that they never would. Cloud stole a glance at the table where the _real_ 1st Classes sat. Angeal and Genesis were engaged in some conversation, barely paying attention to the ceremony. Sephiroth however had his eyes on them. He sat sipping a glass of champagne with a disinterested flare but those jade viper orbs were watching them, watching Cloud and she turned her gaze away. The General always seemed to have his eyes on them and it both unnerved and excited her because she felt that she was enough of a threat for the man to notice. She smiled for the camera one more time before they were allowed to leave.

"So where you both headed after this?" Aqua asked curiously.

"Fang claims she has a surprise for me."

"I bet I know what that is," Cloud teased.

"Don't be childish. I'm sure it's something simple."

"Don't sound so put out, Lightning, you love it when she does simple things for you," Aqua said smiling. "All those nights of nice dinners, massages, bubbles bathes."

"That poor rug in front of your fire place," Cloud snorted.

Lightning promptly smacked Cloud in the head. "Do not ask about my sexual exploits if you're going to make fun of them every chance you get or I could make fun of your lack of them."

Cloud shrugged. "Not my fault Fang likes to give it to you on that wild furry rug like an animal instead of in a bed."

"Oh my gosh, Fang is on top! You never told me that."

"Oh yeah, Lightning's a total bottom when it comes to Fang especially when she-"

"And what are YOU doing this evening Cloud? Since you don't have anyone to give it to you?" Lightning interrupted.

"Hehehe, nothing. Probably go watch TV."

Aqua hummed. "Cloud if you want you can come out with me and Terra. We're going to go out and drink maybe hit up a club. You know how much I love dancing with you."

Cloud smiled at Aqua's attempt to get her out the house. "Nah, I just wanna settle down after this. I've had my ass smacked enough for one month."

Aqua frowned a little. "Well if you're sure."

"It's ok, Aqua."

"I just…well you're always alone Cloud, I know that it's hard to find anyone that won't treat you like…well like you're meant to be…but…you know."

Cloud shook his head. "Really Aqua, its ok. I really just wanna get out of here and head home back to my apartment alone. I'm not really in the mood to be bothered."

Aqua nodded finally, accepting this. "Well if you change your mind, call me."

"Well, I'm headed out," Lightning finally said pushing past them. "Both of you report when you get to where you're going."

"Yes, ma'am," they both saluted Lightning and meant it. It seemed like a needless precaution, but after several assaults and rape scares they had stuck to always checking in at night. As powerful as they were, it had not stopped the general male ego from attempting. Of course when these things happened to Cloud, she would always call from the police station after nearly killing them. No woman enjoyed being assaulted, but Cloud hand anger issues deeply ingrained in her against violations of her personal being.

They separated and head to their respective destinations. Cloud was use to walking home alone, she honestly enjoyed it. She would don her favorite all-weather coat that would cover her all the way to her knees and cover her shapely ass so that passersby wouldn't get the idea to lay hands on her. In the middle of night walking home, she could be who she really was, a guy enjoying the night lights. Midgar had held so much advancement for her as far as socializing went but after countless dates and attempts at reaching out, they all still thought something was a little wrong with her in the head simply because she didn't want to be handled like a woman. It was already awkward for her when she tried to get them to refer to her as a boy when speaking. She'd only ever wanted to be referred to who she truly was and yet she'd been mocked, laughed at, and on some occasions called a head case. However, she did find one outlet for her aggression.

Cloud unlocked the door to her apartment and entered, her nose filling with the scent of roses. She looked down to see a trail of them leading to her bedroom and smiled to herself. She quickly sent a text to Lightning to report in. Okay so she hadn't been completely honest with Aqua about her plans for the night. She did plan to spend a nice quiet evening at home, but TV wasn't exactly on the itinerary. Cloud shucked off her coat and began unbuttoning the uniform jacket as she walked towards her boyfriend. She was sliding her shirt down her shoulders when she entered her bedroom and didn't even spare glance at what awaited for her as she made her way to the bathroom, but she did speak.

"You know, it still surprises me that this is what the real you is like," she said, her voice deepening a bit with an almost arrogant tone. She slipped off her pants so that she only wore her lace boyshorts that Tifa bought her as a joke. Joke was on her, these were the only type of women's panties that Cloud found comfortable. "It surprises me even more that you figured out it was what I liked." She slipped on a comfortable black button up and looked at herself in the mirror, seeing her true self smiling with real confidence. When she shut off the light and stepped out, she was no longer Claudette Strife. She became the real Cloud Strife that her friends only partially knew. As she no, he walked in his head was held high and there was no shyness.

"My ass is a little sore and still has the handprints from you surprising me in your office while you were supposed to be finishing your debrief report. I promised you when I got home you'd pay for it." Cloud stood in front of his present. "Zackary Fair, you're very brave, I promise I'll go easy on you for that."

Zack didn't dare to look up. He was quite a sight kneeling on the floor no shirt, no pants, just pair of dark boxers. His eyes were staring at the floor, had they been looking up Cloud would've been able to see the dark barely controlled lust in his indigo eyes. Cloud admired the sinew shoulders and chest of the SOILDIER, earned through hard training and bloody battle. He took steady breaths before Cloud, the expensive leather collar digging just right into his muscled neck. It had been a birthday present after their one year anniversary. Well anniversary if you wanted to call this dating. Cloud approached him after standing quietly for a moment and ran his foot up Zack's chest curling his toes at the hard muscle in the brunette's chest. Cloud smirked as Zack nipped at his feet.

"Depending on if you behave, I won't punish you for the spanking, puppy."

When Cloud said this, Zack lifted his head knowing he was now allowed to with the use of his nickname. "Yes, sir."

Cloud nodded and went to sit on the bed behind and leaned back on his palms. "Come, puppy."

Zack slowly went to his hands and knees and crawled at an almost stalking pace toward Cloud his eyes remaining locked with his. He nestled his face against Cloud's supple thigh as he spread his legs a bit wider for the brunette. Cloud ran his fingers through the soft sable spikes massaging Zack's scalp and causing his eyes to become hooded as he enjoyed the attention. Cloud saw something a little bothersome in Zack's eyes and knew why Zack had harassed him earlier that day. Cloud suddenly shoved Zack's face away from him and toward the floor, standing to his feet.

"You humiliated me today!" He snapped with venom so potent that anyone else would believe he was truly angry. "You touched me without permission and you had nerve enough to embarrass me. I'm not sure I can go that easy on you today."

"I understand, sir. May I ask something?"

"What, puppy?"

"If I behave and take my punishment tonight, can I have a treat at the end?"

Cloud looked him up and down and then met his gaze with a measuring one. He gave a cut nod. "Only if you take your medicine tonight. Don't disappoint me today, Zack, I'm not in the mood."

Zack nodded. "Anything you want, sir."

Cloud walked to his closet. "Lean over the bed. You need the whip tonight, you need to bleed."

Zack did as he was told and stretches his arms over the sheets with his hands one on top of the other in mock restraint. He rolled his shoulders giving Cloud a full beautiful view of the flawless skin of his back. The blonde held the whip firmly in his hand brushing it down Zack's spine in a teasing motion. He leaned against Zack's back and Zack sighed gently at the feeling of soft curves and breasts against his back. Cloud caressed his hair and whispered in the brunette's ear gently.

"10, no more than that you understand. Remember to breathe."

Zack nodded and braced himself. Cloud took a few steps back giving the whip a few test strikes on the floor to loosen his arm. He then reared the whip back.

"Sound off!"

The whip lashed out and Zack felt its bite deep in the sensitive skin of his back. He hissed through gritted teeth reveling in the feeling. "One."

"Good boy," Cloud cracked the whip against Zack's back repeatedly, the brunette calling out the number in breathless shouts. At the tenth, Zack was shivering in what Cloud knew was blissful mental release and he watched as blood from the deep lashes rolled down his back. He approached and gently massaged Zack's neck feeling the reverberating moan from man as he kissed Zack's shoulder. He threaded his fingers in Zack's hair and kissed him hard and forcefully. Zack responded immediately, he was much more relaxed than he had been before and that subtle darkness in his eyes was gone. Cloud broke the kiss and nuzzles his cheek.

"Good boy, you stayed still this time and you breathed. You did so well, puppy. You always make me proud and I can't stay mad at you. I told you I'd go easy on you this time," and he had, he had tread lightly knowing that this wasn't the time to be too harsh. "You want me to heal you first before I give your treat?"

Zack nodded knowing that Cloud would choose to do it anyway no matter whether he agreed or not. Cloud kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back in a moment, I'm only going to the bathroom. Don't move." Cloud allowed Zack's head to rest back on the sheets comfortably while he retrieved a bowl and the softest towel he owned. A small cure materia was in his mouth and he popped it out once he sat down. He carefully cleaned Zack's welted back and sponged the blood away. The bad thing about cure materia was that while it could heal damn near any wound, it was most unsanitary. It did not cleanse the wound and whatever bacteria from the air and environment was there would get sealed into the blood stream. Cloud always made sure he treated Zack's wounds no matter how pleasurable they were to the brunette or how proud he himself was of them. Once he was satisfied with their cleanliness, he raised the materia and concentrated. He rubbed Zack's back as the welts closed up and became smooth unmarred skin again with the slightest hint of red where the wounds once were. They would fade as well in a few days. Cloud stood and cleared the items away before resuming his role and sitting next to Zack. He stroked the brunette's hair gently whispering good soothing things to him.

"That wasn't so bad," he said. "You still want your treat?"

Zack lifted his head eagerly. "Yes, sir."

Cloud smiled genuinely and pulled Zack over. He stood for just a moment to remove the panties and flung them to the side. He sat back down on the edge of the bed and spread his legs lewdly knowing that once Zack was between them, his face nuzzling his thigh, Cloud would become Claudette again. Cloud would become Claudette because Cloud himself did not like the idea of cunnilingus and would never be the sort to do it to another woman. He didn't understand its absolute appeal to Zack but he knew that the man was absolutely obsessed with eating him out and Cloud made a reward of it since it was something that in many ways forced him back into his female persona. Of course he could not complain as Zack's tongue took a few tentative licks to him before delving his tongue between swollen wet lips. Cloud shuddered at the intrusion and rested back on his hands, his head falling back as he became unfortunately and helplessly female again.

Zack slipped his hands beneath Cloud's perfectly thick ass and tugged her closer as he lapped at her pussy in earnest. Cloud never quite understood the appeal, but Zack had been enhanced for far longer and there were just some scents that were plain addictive to him. One of his favorite's being the scent of Cloud's wetness. It was like a pheromone that always led him to want to devour her. He also understood that this mentally forced Cloud back into this female body and he appreciated that sacrifice for his pleasure. It was quite the gift since Cloud preferred much dirtier things such as rimming and powerplay. Cloud could get off on subduing him alone. This was one of those very minute pleasure that she enjoyed mainly for his benefit and he was humbled by it. Cloud's leg lifted to rest her foot on his shoulder and her toes curled as she bucked into the Zack's loving mouth and tongue, half for show and half out of real pleasure. Zack could always tell the exaggeration and wasn't offended by it. It made him try harder to get real reactions and he always succeeded. He swirled his tongue inside her and ran it up to her clit where he sucked brutally upon it. Cloud bucked hard and clawed the sheets. That was one move Cloud could never deny enjoying. Zack nipped and sucked and licked until his face was covered in Cloud's juices and Cloud came crying out at the intensity of it when Zack held her clit between his teeth. She let out a winded sigh and rested back on the bed. She moved only to raise her hand and beckon Zack to join her on the bed.

"Come to daddy, puppy." She whispered panting.

Zack crawled onto the bed and gasped when she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing herself against his hardness. She smirked and rocked her hips so that her wetness rubbed against his erection. She was cruelly fucking with him and he wasn't sure if he should be frustrated or enjoying the audacity of it. Cloud didn't do penetration and that was torturous as hell when she held it over his head like this.

"I whipped you nice and hard now your all excited," Cloud taunted as she rubbed against Zack, her hands pulling him closer so that he rested against her. She stared into his eyes moaning and thrusting her hips against his. "This is what you want huh? You think about it every time we're together."

Zack moaned burying his face in her neck as he thrust against her pussy, the cloth of his boxer being the only thing separating them. "Cloud…"

"I know, puppy," she whispered tightening her legs around his waist. "You want to be inside me. You want to feel what it's like to have your cock pushing into me over and over, feeling how hot and wet I always am knowing nobody else has felt these walls tighten around them. No not like you feel it. You wouldn't know what to do with yourself if you got the chance to fuck me. Virgin, tight, and so so soft, griping and pulling you, engulfing you in all that heat. Imagine it." Zack's breath hitched as he was brought close to the edge. "Can you imagine fucking all the words off my tongue, hitting my sweet spot, and screaming for you not to stop, to fuck me harder. Feeling me pulse around you, but that wouldn't be enough for you would it, Zack. No I know what you fantasize about, you want to get me coming all over you and then you want to mark me. You want to come inside me, fill me up to the brim so that it was leaking out of me all over the bed and know that my pussy was yours and no one else's."

"Shit!" Zack exclaimed as he thrust one more time against her and came inside his boxers. He shuddered at the intensity of it before collapsing on top of Cloud who let out an out of character "oomf."

They were silent as Zack basked in the afterglow of it all. Cloud petted his hair and rubbed his back in gentle motions easing him down from the high. Eventually he came to his senses and rolled off Cloud so that the blonde could breathe.

"You have gotten entirely too good at that," he said happily.

"I will never grasp why your number one fantasy is coming in my cunt," Cloud said vulgarly, slipping out of character completely.

"When you say it like that it sounds nasty," Zack laughed. " You would understand if you'd let me do it. A lot of females enjoy having a guy come inside them."

Cloud shuddered. "Ick! Do you feel better?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I was worried. You usually only cause me trouble in public when you're on edge. How do you really feel?"

"I stopped thinking, I feel relaxed and a lot less stressed."

She reached over and caressed his cheek. "Good, you're one of my best friend's Zack. Don't make me worry."

Zack took her hand and kissed it. "I'm alright, Cloud. Just…I dunno, it just was a bad day I guess. I really shouldn't let this PTS stuff control me but sometimes I can't help it."

"Hey come on," Cloud got up and straddled him. "That's why I'm here…that's why I'm _still _here."

Zack looked up at Cloud with a gentle smile. "I know…hard to believe you were this blushing thing when I met you years ago, embarrassed because I was in love with your ass." He gave it a firm slap. "If you ever do get that sex change, please, please don't take away dat ass. That is a thing of beauty no matter what sex you wanna be."

Cloud chuckled and climbed off. "Come shower with me, we're all sticky."

"Good idea, I wrecked these shorts," he agreed following suit.

"As your wont to do!" Cloud teased. "Oh yeah, how'd the new whip treat you?"

Zack wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist when she tried to slip her shirt off. "Bit like a fuckin snake, I loved it. Where did you find it? Felt a little too realistic for a prop."

"Well the other ones from the sex shop weren't breaking your skin like you wanted it, sooo I bought it off the internet. That's a real whip, did a good job too. Oh you should've seen your lashes, they were gorgeous."

"You'll never understand why I fantasize about coming inside you and I'll never understand why you like making me bleed."

"I do not like making you _bleed._ I like keeping you in line which is a lot less ick worthy than coming in me. I already feel weird about my giblets don't make it weirder." Cloud pushed him off so she could slip her shirt off. She started the water in the shower and stepped in.

"Yes, sir. You know you're a weird lil' boy Cloud. Someone small as you should be writhing beneath somebody." He said slipping in behind her.

"Pfft, no one on Gaia will ever have me on bottom. This vajayjay is a no fly zone."

Zack chuckled. It was strange sometimes how he could be in the same shower as Cloud and not feel a single sexual tingle when they were just being buddies. When they were being guys, teasing and one-upping each other, it was almost as if he completely forgot Cloud was a really beautiful, sexy woman that he wanted to fuck. It was refreshing in a way how they went from sexualized encounters to platonic showers in a matter of moments. He adored Cloud, he was the most understanding, nicest, patient guy he ever knew and at the same time the most powerful and fearless woman he could ever hope for. He stared at Cloud longer than he should have with an emotion welling in his chest that he'd been trying to control. Cloud looked back at Zack as she stood under the spray.

"What?"

"Just admiring dat ass."

Cloud turned back to the spray and wiggled it making Zack chuckle. Zack had to catch himself, he almost said the wrong thing as he watched Cloud bathe herself. He loved Cloud/Claudette Strife. However he could never say so because there was a certain complication that he was not willing to strike out of his life.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I saw your boyfriend at the ceremony. Can you please tell me if Sephiroth has something against me? I mean, does he have it out for me cause I swear he death glares me every time I see him. Kinda like it though."

"Seph is just being Seph. It's how he shows interest. But don't worry, he doesn't know that you're really a guy in there and he hates females so you're safe."

"That's good. Honestly, as much as I admire him, he scares me shitless."

Zack hummed in agreement. He really wanted Sephiroth to meet Cloud officially on his terms…but he knew they'd never get along. Two dominant personalities with a submissive like him, fuckin Armageddon.

To be continued….

A/N: so yeah Zack and Cloud's relationship is complicated. Its not cheating really, Sephiroth knows about them, he just doesn't know that Cloud is a transgender. They do these little sessions to aid Zack with his anxiety and PTS syndrome which we will get to later. I promise this story isn't pwp, I don't operate that way. There's a plot, but this is mostly an entertainment thing so…be entertained, be happy. If anyone is confused, Claudette becomes Cloud whenever she's with Zack because she can fully be herself around Zack and therefore the pronouns change to masculine for added effect. I hope it doesn't throw too many for a loop. Now read review and I'll see you next time with the second chapter.


	3. Episode 2: Master and Commander

A/N: the reason this is being updated quicker is because I don't want to lose the groundwork i've imagined for it. Mind you it will fall off to a much more stretched out updating time once I got the ground work laid. Im glad to see a few of you enjoyed the first chapter and are liking the concept. Enjoy and review.

* * *

Tempest Corps

Episode 2: Master and Commander

* * *

"Again!"

"_Initiating Combat Mode."_

Cloud used the droid's face as leverage and propelled herself over it, her blades swirling gracefully around her creating a chorus of singing steel. She flicked her wrist sending a blade into another droids face while snatching two of the blades from the gambit and cleanly sliced the surrounding enemies. She spun, the blades spreading out around her and decapitating multiple enemies. The blades sung sweetly as they returned to position behind her as she cut through the final enemies. She landed on her feet and released the swords she was holding. They floated and returned to the sheath against her back, locking into place. She took a deep breath and shouted.

"Time!"

"8.5 seconds. 1.3 second improvement. Well done 2nd Lt. Strife."

Cloud pouted woefully. "Still not good enough. Aqua's best time on this test is 5 and half."

"Perhaps you are trying too hard," a lighthearted voice called from the doorway. "Though from what I see, I'm quite impressed."

Cloud paled as she turned and went to attention immediately. "Commander Hewley, Sir."

"At ease, Lieutenant," Angeal said with chuckle. "I'm off duty. What are you doing so early in the morning? In the 1st Class training room no doubt."

She lowered her gaze, upset about being caught. "I'm sorry, sir. Me and the other Tempest Corps kinda sneak in here to get extra training."

"What about the 2nd Class deck?" Angeal asked curiously. "Are the tests not functioning properly?"

Cloud arched her brow. "No, sir. The 2nd Class decks have proven to be…only moderately challenging at best. We've memorized them by heart by now and the brass won't authorize higher training for us."

Angeal hummed in thought. "I'll see what I can do about that."

"No, sir, wait…you…You don't have to do that?"

"Why not?"

Cloud bit her lip trying to decide how to tell Angeal that the SOILDER program was full of shit when it came to the Tempest Corps without sounding like a total dick. "Um…fuck it, permission to speak freely, sir?"

"You may," Angeal chuckled.

"Well sir, I dunno if you've noticed but the brass doesn't take our Corps seriously. We're here to be political correct. Whether we succeed and excel isn't their concern. To be blunt they couldn't give any less fucks about the female SOLDIERs because there isn't a unit of measurement small enough for it. We're just here to look pretty, sir. Any type of special treatment will make our lives and jobs harder."

Angeal frowned at this. "I won't stand for that. Every SOLDIER deserves the right to excel."

"Sir?"

"If there's anyone the brass listen to it's the director. If it's anyone the director listens to, its Sephiroth and Sephiroth will listen to his best friend. Come with me."

"Sir, really this isn't necessary," Cloud begged. She didn't want to meet Sephiroth like this, not on a complaint. She didn't want to seem like a whiny woman who couldn't deal with the standards put to her. On top of that, Aqua and Lightning would kill her if they go the short end of this.

"That's an order Lieutenant."

Cloud sighed and followed reluctantly. "Yes, sir."

It was way too early for this.

l

Sephiroth sat slightly slouched in his chair as he scrolled through the images on the screen. His elbow was propped on the arm of the chair so that he could rest his head on his fist. He was off duty today and had taken the liberty to don regular clothing instead of his usual attire. He'd worn the SOLDIER uniform sweater with a pair of gun metal black cargo pants and combat boots. While it wasn't as casual as it could've been, it still left him prepared for trouble. He'd pulled his hair back into a ponytail since he planned to go jogging after he satisfied his curiosity and meet up with Zack later after the brunette missions. Zack had been a bit of trouble for him since the end of the war in Wutai. The war had made him a first class and had brought him to the place in his career that he had dreamed off, but what the papers didn't tell you was how horrible it truly was. Sephiroth had destroyed whole villages of women of children who were faithfully hiding their insurgent husbands. Zack had been forced to watch kids that he'd played with on his off time scream and burn in materia cannon shots simply because they were welcoming to the ShinRa troops. He'd had a hard time with guilt, hard time sleeping and therefore Sephiroth had a hard time living with him. Sephiroth wasn't the best at caring for anyone. He was a Warrior, he only knew protecting and killing. The fact that he'd maintained an eight year relationship with Zack had been a miracle in itself. He loved Zack…or loved him as much as he had the capacity to. Which was why he was satisfying a burning curiosity.

He narrowed his eyes at the screen in scrutiny as he stared at the capture of two beautiful crystalline blue eyes. Claudette Strife was an exceptional looking woman and had shown great skill as a SOLDIER so far, or so he'd heard. He never dabbled into the Tempest program because he didn't believe in the practice. It only came up when accusations against ShinRa's old fashion sexist nature became an ongoing topic in the news as they turned down women left at right who would request to be considered for SOLDIER training. They often would be placed in infantry and forgotten about, never once having the opportunity to be warriors. Professor Hojo offered a solution by wanting to experiment with the Mako on females, claiming they had a higher tolerance and a greater percent chance for their cells to sync with the J-cells used in all SOLDIERs. It sounded like an excuse for Hojo to toy with people's lives but Sephiroth had learned not to care. He was content as long as Hojo kept his hands off Zack. Somehow this turned into a great media opportunity and for the past five years he'd been forced to watch the three girls get tortured, humiliated, and put under public scrutiny as they were forced to grow up in the public eye. They were the first of a supposed generation of gender integration and Sephiroth had watched them grow into women and cold hardened fighters.

He scrolled the images of a young 15 year old Claudette when she'd first signed up for the military with that small half smile for the cameras. He watched as the pictures showed her progression in age and admittedly she grew beautiful under the watchful eye of her comrades and Zack's leadership. This had been Zack's first task as a commanding officer in SOLDIER and even he had to commend the results. However, Zack had grown a little more interested in Claudette whom he for some reason called Cloud. He supposed it was just a strange abbreviation. He'd given the brunette permission to pursue her. Sephiroth was a jealous lover but he felt superior to the fairer sex and had no reason to feel any type of aggression towards Claudette when Zack first came back obsessing over her behind. Sephiroth had never been close enough to observe the female SOLDIER in depth so he was not sure of her physical attributes. It didn't help that she wore the standard uniforms and the like whenever he saw her which was rarely. Whatever goddess body Zack preached about was hidden under those clothing. Sephiroth had allowed the affair and Claudette didn't know that Sephiroth knew of their little trysts. Of course he didn't know what went on between them. He assumed it was just Zack's need to dominate showing through since he was on bottom majority of the time. But then Zack came home with something new. When he'd laid Zack out after he'd come home from Claudette he found small slivers of welts on the brunettes back, freshly healed and sensitive. They made Zack moan the loudest when he'd touched them. He noticed the new scars that would disappear after a day or two suggesting materia healing. He noticed the tension had disappeared from Zack during their love making and it was almost as if Zack was the same as he had been before Wutai. He always noticed the dopey smile when he'd come back home after a night with Claudette and how he was no longer flinch under Sephiroth's touches on the bad nights. He wasn't a jealous of a woman. No, he was jealous that this weaker person had been able to do for Zack what he could not. She had been able to treat his PTSD and Zack was getting better progressively.

Sephiroth had wanted to ask what he and Claudette would do when he was there. Was it just sex? Was it some sort of therapy? The curiosity had burned Sephiroth to the point of senseless anger but Zack had said one rule he couldn't break was talking about what he and the blonde did together. It was Claudette's stipulation that Zack never breathe a word to anyone the things that transpired between them for reason of her reputation in SOLDIER and for her own personal safety. Zack was always true to his word and not even Sephiroth could make him break that. Sephiroth respected it but he didn't like it. He shouldn't have complained with Zack's returning to a positive individual the only side effect of the affairs and Zack would swear up and down that he hadn't, in his words, "Fucked her." It didn't make sense. What else was there to do with Claudette if it wasn't intercourse? What could a woman do that was worth so much to Zack if not that? Sephiroth stared at the image of a now grown Claudette Strife and swore he would find out. He wanted to know to satisfy his curiosity and quell the jealousy that had been growing steadily lately.

A tapping brought Sephiroth off the train of thought. "Who is it?"

"It's Angeal."

Sephiroth's brow furrowed. "Come in."

Angeal walked in wearing his commander persona and Sephiroth was confused for a moment until he saw that Angeal was accompanied by someone. His eyes narrowed when he came face to face with the object of his recent wondering. Claudette Strife stood there firm and at attention in her modified SOLDIER uniform. Her eyes were not as warm as they were in her photos. They were icy and guarded showing none of the fear and helpless admiration that most did when they met the General for the first time. Her blond feathery hair was a mess of surprisingly controlled spikes with a single lock behind her ear that trailed down to her ample bosom. Seeing her in the form fitting ribbed sweater and skin tight soft leather pants was disarming. He did not expect her to be so shapely considering the general consensus was that she was very masculine for a female. Claudette breasts were not excessively large, but perfectly blossomed for her torso, but her waistline was what drew her attention. She was shaped averagely if you followed the line of her waist until it deeply curved inward then out to encompass very nice hips and hinting towards sufficient behind. Her SOLDIER belt, which was made smaller for the females, was hooked tightly around her stomach and fit the dip of her waist perfectly. The small show of skin at the top of her thighs where her pants split off into shorts and chaps connected by buckles was strangely attractive even though it was the barest amount of skin. Sephiroth had to admit he was taken aback by the cherub face and exceptional body of the lieutenant.

Having assessed her appearance in a mere five seconds, he cut his eyes to Angeal in question. "May I ask what's going? If it's a sexual harassment issue you should bother someone else."

Instead of a knee-jerk reaction as he expected, Claudette's finely arched brow rose and Sephiroth saw a condescending stare on her face. She said nothing. Angeal shook his head.

"No, this is about the training condition for the Tempest Corps. It's come to my attention that they have excelled past the 2nd Class training simulators and no one has put effort into reprogramming the difficulty levels for them or giving them access to more challenging programs afforded to the other SOLDIERs. Frankly, the 2nd Class curriculum is far too easy for them and has inhibited progress. You know how I feel about our SOLDIERs not being allowed to do their best."

Sephiroth openly rolled his eyes. "Lieutenant why have you not taken this up with Captain Farron? She is your commanding officer not me."

Claudette tilted her head to the side as if she were gauging him and Sephiroth caught a glint of amusement in her eyes. "Forgive me General, sir; I had no intention of bothering any of the higher-ups about any of our lowly female issues. However, since Commander Hewley insisted that we be given equal treatment, I'm here right now instead of Captain Farron who has already proven ineffective in gaining better conditions. In light of that, the issue has been put to paperwork and brought through the proper channels but…I suppose you wouldn't know where those complaints were, General?"

"I have no time to deal with _every_ complaint SOLDIERs have. I am not your human resource liaison."

"Of course you aren't, sir. However, you are a general and as high up on the ladder I could go. So indulge me. We have exceeded all expectation in our duty, we are constantly at the forefront of missions trying to earn our way to 1st Class so that we can attain the freedom to better do our jobs as SOLDIER. With that in mind have we not become a valuable asset to the ShinRa SOLDIER program?

"On paper yes."

"And when leading men into battle have we not only had the highest success right, but the lowest causality statistics in the program…lower than even yours, sir?"

Sephiroth felt a twinge of anger but he did not allow it to show. "And your point."

"The point being we have done everything required of us and more to be treated equally and be given consideration when decisions are handed down. If it takes more, then I don't think I and the other Tempest Corps will feel the need to perform as well we have anymore. At this point you are simply using us and I refuse to be a poster child for something that none of you believe in. I'm not a political agenda. I'm not a celebrity figure. I am a SOLDIER, General Sephiroth. I've led, defended, and killed to get that that title and I deserve to be respected and considered. And to put it bluntly, if you feel that this isn't your problem then maybe you are unfit to be the General of this army."

"Lieutenant Strife!" Angeal exclaimed. "That's enough; you were not given permission to speak freely and certainly not to disrespect the General. Apologize."

Claudette opened her mouth in what Sephiroth knew wasn't going to be an earnest retraction, but he held up his hand.

"Angeal, thank you for bringing this to my attention," he said silencing Claudette's response. "Leave me and the Lieutenant to speak for a moment. I'd like to address her concerns."

Angeal hesitated, but shook his head and left the room.

Cloud's heart was beating out of his chest with every scathing word he spoke. It did not show on his face but he was absolutely terrified and kept screaming at his mouth to stop moving, but he couldn't. Being given the brush off and blatant disrespect from someone whom he admired as a hero pinched his nerves and he couldn't control himself. He was so pissed off at him and it had caused his mouth to run away with him. Now as he stood alone under the scrutiny of the General and he'd never felt so naked in his life. It didn't help that having him this close, only a few feet away did something terrible to him. General Sephiroth was a beautiful man and he was breathing in nothing but his scent in that office. It made his blood race and he wanted nothing more than to escape as his libido was suddenly interested in his current situation. This was not the time or place, yet the more the General stared at him, the more uncertain and vulnerable he became. While he was satisfied to have attracted the man's anger, he was terrified by the very presence the man had. That powerful air made the air hard to breath in and the fact that being as fearless as he was this man exciting his flight or fight response was…intoxicating. He held his hands in tight fists trying to calm his pulse so that he could focus.

"So tell me Lieutenant, what gave you to audacity to speak to me that way and not believe you would warrant punishment?"

"I thought no such thing. I don't call it audacity, I call it knowing what's fair and not letting you tell me otherwise."

Sephiroth could smell her fear from where he sat. Years of mako treatment had enhanced his senses to animalistic proportions. He could see ever so subtle thud in her skin tight sweater telling him her heart rate was above average. But what surprised him was the dilating of her pupils and the underlying arousal. She didn't know he could judge all this from her scent and her posture and it made him smirk. She was still trying to stand up to him, but he could hear the small cracks in her voice betraying her. This easily frightened thing was who Zack would go to for peace of mind and he wanted nothing more to be assured that she was nothing special by making her break in front of him. Sephiroth was a strategist and quelling a woman was no impressive feat but he knew this would be a pleasure to him.

"Claudette-"

"Lieutenant Strife."

"Excuse you?"

Cloud took a deep calming breath. He certainly didn't like him using his given name as a means to berate him. "I didn't give you permission to call me Claudette. I don't know you so I am still Lieutenant Strife."

"I'll call you whatever I please, Claudette."

Cloud's hand twitched, finding it more difficult than usual to overlook the fact that he was female.

Sephiroth stood up and came around from his desk, forcing her to look up at him. Claudette remained at attention but did not waiver in their eye contact even as Sephiroth stood before her with his arms crossed. She remained silent.

"Do you understand why I do not respect you or your comrades, Claudette?"

Cloud's hand twitched again and he didn't give him an answer.

Sephiroth walked forward so that he was uncomfortably in her space. It was only then that Claudette backed away but he walked her backwards until she hit the wall. He trapped her with both arms on either side while remaining enough distance to not touch her intentionally but with the quickening of her pulse her breasts brushed against his chest in frantic breathing. She tried to hide it by breathing through her nose but he could hear the elevation and the scent of both her fear and anxiety. Her pupils dilated a bit wider as she looked at him, her expression furious.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, sir?" Cloud spat, his…her voice unusually high.

"You're a woman, Claudette," Sephiroth said leaning so that they were a hairs breath away from each other. "You're weak, malleable, and no matter what rank you achieve you will still be a woman. You are irrational, letting emotion rule you even when you're trying to achieve something as simple as better treatment for you and your comrades."

Cloud was about to retort when the general pressed the whole of his body against her, pushing her against the wall. A small gasp left her lips as the hardness and heat of Sephiroth's body trapped her and the very scent of him was suffocating her. One of his hands slipped down and gripped her ass, keeping her lower half pressed firmly against his. She closed her eyes to steel herself but when she opened her eyes he was staring directly at her and she could do nothing to hold back the blush on her cheeks. Her lips slightly parted in a struggle to control her breath as the general continued.

"Your pupils dilated, elevated pulse, I can even feel your breasts firming and swelling against my chest and smell you getting wet right now," Sephiroth said in a deepened voice that mentally disarmed her. He pulled her leg up so that it was against his hip and he pressed partially between her legs, satisfied when she bit her lip to hold back any sounds. He leaned closer so that he was just shy of kissing her and Cloud sucked in a sharp breath. "If I kissed you right now, you would let me." He brushed his mouth against hers. "If I tore your clothes off and fucked you against this wall, you would let me." He ground her pelvis against him earning a weak moan. "You'd let me do whatever I wanted to you and you would want it." Cloud dug her nails into her palm so hard that they began to bleed. She hated herself right now. Hated how she was trembling beneath the forced contact, hated that in this moment she could do nothing about her femininity with this man. He had caught her off guard and there was nothing she could do in this situation. Sephiroth chuckled and pressed a kiss against her mouth driving the point home when she didn't resist and she willingly opened her mouth at his forceful prodding. A strained moan vibrated from her throat when he squeezed her thigh. After a short moment he pulled away and whispered in her ear. "That's why I don't respect you. Now get out of my office."

Cloud was abruptly released and suddenly she could breathe again. She licked her lips, his taste still on her tongue. She watched him return to her desk and realized that he'd just insultingly dismissed her. She bit her lip and opened the door, leaving as quickly as she could. She shoved past Angeal who looked after her in surprised confusion. He went into Sephiroth's office finding him sitting comfortably where he'd left her.

"What the hell happened?"

"I put her in her place," Sephiroth said simply. "Though she was right, they need more challenging things to do. If they have the spare time to become so arrogant, then I'm not doing my job."

Angeal shrugged. "Well at least you will be doing something about it. Though, try not to antagonize them, Sephiroth. They're a lot stronger than you think they are."

Sephiroth chuckled. "I highly doubt that."

He couldn't explain why he'd done that to Claudette, but some how it felt necessary. He needed to prove to himself that she wasn't what Zack needed. He needed to prove that she was just a distraction and he felt justified and successful in doing so.

Cloud had found an empty sitting area and collapsed onto one of the couches. She buried her face into her hands feeling absolutely livid. The anger burned so bad that tears spilled from her eyes and she hiccuped in both humiliation and frustration. She couldn't even fathom what had just happened. No, she could but she didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to admit that Sephiroth had that kind of power over her, over anyone. She was just so fucking pissed off that she didn't know what to do. General fucking Sephiroth had mind fucked her, he'd power played her and he'd won. She fucking hated him.

"AH!" She punched the couch putting a hole in it. Panting, she fought for composure. That was fine. He won a small victory over her but he had also lit a powder keg. Cloud had been doing this all her life, she'd maintained the delicate balance between her baser female body and her primal urges as a man all these years and had even been able to put that manipulation over partners in scenes. Sephiroth had no fucking idea what he'd done when he chose to belittle her.

Cloud stood up and began walk towards the exit, plans and possibilities filtering through his mind as his composure fell into place again. "You want war, general, you've found it."

l

l

A/N: these chapters are going to be relatively short because they do not require as much complexity as Walking Out on Destiny and the character focus is much more limited. I hope you enjoyed how much of a dick Sephiroth is in this. Remember this is him with nothing changed about his past as it is in WOD and imagine that being presented with a woman doesn't warrant a lot of respect from him. Though now he's in for it because he has no idea who Cloud is inside and Cloud's going to make a point to make him pay for it. AH I enjoy stretching my psychology and smut muscles at the same time. Hope you enjoyed, if you did let me know and review. I love it when people give that good old fashion feedback, even if it is to help with the nosebleeds.


	4. Episode 3: Humbled Beginnings

A/N: a little peek at the origins of Zack and Cloud's relationship and a peek at where Cloud got his dominating nature from. Thanks guys for the lovely reviews, keep them coming.

* * *

Tempest Corps

Episode 3: Humbled Beginnings

* * *

Zack was suspicious and he felt he had a right to be when Sephiroth had asked to be a part of the Tempest Corps assessment. He was even more suspicious when Genesis and Angeal were at his side along with director Lazard. They stood behind the reinforced glass and Zack was thankful that the girls had the simulator helmets on to gauge their performance and pinpoint the kinetic and mental effects of their Mako regimen. With the glass being slightly tinted and the helmets darkening the room a bit, the girls couldn't see their audience.

"Fair?" Lightning called.

"Yeah, Light?"

"Are you alright? You seem distracted."

"Uh no, it's cool. Alright ladies and Cloud."

Cloud flicked him off as she twirled blades and sheathed them. Aqua placed her rapier at her hip and walked up to be at Cloud and Lightning's side. Zack nodded and called up to the scientists who sat in an observation booth.

"You guys ready up there?"

"Everything is in order, Fair. Whenever you're read."

Zack unsheathed his sword, stealing a glance at the Big Three. "Alright, come at me bros."

"I got something for you!" Aqua exclaimed running in first with Cloud and Lightning following suit. Zack admitted that it was a great pleasure fighting with the Tempest Corps. Lightning was always the one keeping her distance, taking well timed potshots making him to busy bullet blocking to avoid her seemingly random sword swings. She was so agile, Zack would say she defied gravity and struck like lightning hence her name sake. He was always effectively stunned when she managed to hit him which always left him vulnerable. Rain, as insisted on calling her, was more up close and personal type of fighter. She reminded him of Angeal with her immense amount of raw strength and immaculate control. The way she extended a brutal amount of force without fatally injuring was a work of art. She always complimented her tank like strength with an expert use of materia magic. Rain was always his little white mage for any mission and it was refreshing to have a well-rounded SOLDIER he didn't have to protect simply because they specialized in healing. Any blows that were too much for Cloud and Lightning were always instantly taken care of if the two could not cast themselves at the time. Then there was Cloud. Cloud was what you would call a tank. She fought to debilitate. if she could get away with not killing you all the better but she didn't have a problem disabling you for life. Cloud had a style that dominated.

Zack had to actually focus hard to handle all three yet it was always Cloud's floating blades that he had to be careful of. She always aimed for his most vital points knowing he had the capacity to block them but it was a real challenge with all three on the battle field with him. Aqua paused in her attack and murmured under her breath, her hand glowing weight before she fired at him. A barrage of ice froze his feet and he was stuck as Lightning fired a powerful shot at him from her gunblade. It hit him hard enough to knock him off the ice shackles and throwing him off balance. He didn't bother trying to catch himself knowing he needed to prepare himself for the onslaught from Cloud. He could try to defend against it but it would prove ineffective since he couldn't defend against all the blades at once while he was off balanced. He could only cast a simple protect before the blades came from him. As they zeroed on him, Zack spotted Cloud's intense gaze that she always carried when they spared. It wasn't playful, it was cold, focused and on him. As the blades tore at the protect shield, Cloud snatched two the blades that had bounced back and came in for a full on assault. Zack landed on his back and barely had time to get back up before Cloud was on him. Lightning joined in and so did Aqua. All three launched an all or nothing assault with their blades threatening to overpower him. He defended as well as he could and managed to combat Aqua before she had a chance to cast again. He punched her in the stomach while dodging Cloud's swords and blocking Lightning's bullet with his broadsword. Once she was doubled over he grabbed the barrel of Lightning's gun and deflected his shot to Aqua, blasting her back into the training room wall. He quickly flung the broadsword at Cloud who was distracted by Aqua being thrown out of the fray and she only managed to dodge awkwardly at the last moment. He reinforced his hold on Lightning's gunblade and lifted her arm up. He grabbed her by her thigh pulling her off her feet and surprising her, throwing her in the same direction as Aqua before using a material blast of his own to propel her hard as he could into the wall. Lightning was an amazon of a woman, he had to be rough with her or lose.

Zack quickly duck, barely missing getting his head chopped off. He flipped back and looked around for where his sword and stuck in the floor. He defended bare handed against Cloud as he worked to get himself back to his weapon. The nicks and cuts into his arms and hands were distracting him in the worst way possible. He was hoping no one would notice his sudden clumsiness as his blood warmed and he became unfocused. Cloud backed off a bit and he could almost feel her gaze through the helmet. She interlocked her blades to become one large broad sword that would've looked ridiculous had anyone not seen her in action with it. It was almost as thick as Angeal's buster sword and it surprised him that it was her weapon of choice. She came at him just as he grabbed his own broadsword and came down on him hard making him strain the cuts on his arms. It provided a pleasant sting that went straight to his groin and his eyes dilated slightly in arousal. The adrenaline that came with it made his eyes glow and he hoped to god that Sephiroth wasn't watching him to closely.

"Keep it together, puppy," Cloud said, her voice firm and deep like it was during their scenes. She promised never implement control over him unless he really needed it, which meant this was turning bad. "Keep it together."

Zack did the barest of nods and found his focus again at her order. He couldn't make himself look weak Cloud wouldn't let him look weak. Granted she still fought brutally hard but she allowed him a handicap by slowing her movements only minutely. Zack managed to bludgeon her in the ribs and she took the hit under the guise of not being able to block in time. It wasn't that she wanted to lose, it was that taking a hit like that willingly insured she lost and let Zack compose himself. Cloud landed on her back and held her side cringing at what she knew were broken ribs. Zack took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Time!" Zack called to the scientists. "One's wounded guys. You got whatcha need?"

"That will be sufficient Colonel Fair."

Zack nodded as Lightning was taking off her helmet and approaching him. Aqua had slipped hers off and was at Cloud's side helping her to sit up. She removed the blondes helmet checking her over and scolding her for being careless. Cloud assured her she was alright and her eyes locked with Zack a silent question there. Zack turned away and focused on Lightning.

"We're gonna have to talk about you and that gunblade."

"It's within protocol I'm not getting rid of it."

"It's over powered," Zack complained.

"So are you, I'm simply compensating for the strength difference," Lightning smirked.

"Farron you're gonna kill me one day!"

Aqua helped Cloud to stand. "We kinda got carried away to tell the truth. It felt pretty good to have a real challenge since we haven't had missions in a while."

Cloud steadied herself on her feet and managed to smile. "Yeah, any word on when we're going to be active again, Fair?"

"Oh uh yeah! The higher ups are gonna be sending orders down real soon to inspect the reactors. Lots of monsters, bandits, and insurgent hunting."

Cloud pumped her fist. "Woo!" she immediately cringed and held her ribs.

"Serves you right for getting cocky," Aqua snapped.

"I'll be alright Aqua," Cloud said with a sheepish grin. Now that her vision had more clarity without the helmet she noticed in her peripheral that the Big Three had been watching. "Oh my god."

Aqua flinched. "Yeah...I didn't know they were watching. We must've looked stupid getting beat like that."

"I noticed them when you first got knocked out of the fight. Angeal is the only one who looks impressed. Genesis was not even paying attention to us and Sephiroth is…unimpressed."

Cloud stared at Zack who shrugged guiltily and her voice came out darker than she meant it. "Did you know they'd be here?"

Zack held back a shudder. "No I didn't. they just kind showed up just before we started. I didn't want to tell you guys cause I didn't want you all to get nervous. Y'all fight really, really badly when you're nervous."

"Fair enough, sir," Aqua said softly. "But we didn't do our best today and we could've….this doesn't feel too good."

"What do you mean?"

Aqua hesitated and looked at Cloud and Lightning. Cloud scoffed and pulled away from her, holding her side as she exited the training room. She looked over the big three and her glare intensified as her eyes locked with Sephiroth, the humiliation of their encounter still fresh in her mind. She stalked off to the showers and left the others to talk. Aqua made worried whimper.

"Cloud…" she whispered. "He's not happy, Lightning."

"Ok someone wanna explain what's going on?"

Lightning turned to Zack. "First of all, I'd like to know the truth. Will any of us be promoted to 1st Class? Or is 2nd Class the highest we will ever go as women."

Zack's jaw dropped and he couldn't think of anything to say. He shook his head unsure of the answer. Lightning nodded.

"I figured. You have to understand that being watched by the highest ranked SOLDIERs is a humiliating thing especially when we are not given the opportunity to prove our worth. Our missions so far have not earned much face time with them and that's very unfortunate for us considering that the General has the final say on promotion to 1st Class. Director Lazard will not promote unless one of those three says something."

Zack frowned as he began to understand.

"We've been fighting for a chance to have them see us in real action and instead they just watched a skirmish that didn't really showcase our skills at all," Aqua said dejectedly. "What's even worse is that we seem to be at a standstill. The higher-ups won't promote Cloud to 2nd Class no matter how much better he performs than us. I'm not sure why."

"I…never noticed," Zack muttered guiltily.

"Cloud's not the type to complain. He does his job and goes about his business."

"Though I will admit I am happy she brought our weaker training program to Commander Angeal's attention, even if was by chance. It's refreshing to be learning something new," Lightning said proudly.

"Sir, I think you should talk to him."

"Him who?"

All three froze as Genesis, Sephiroth, and Angeal approached. They quickly went to attention as they were approached. Sephiroth smirked at Zack who rolled his eyes.

"It's a gender barrier thing," Zack answered as naturally as he could. "Lightning is referred to as sir because of her rank, Aqua is called by sir too cause she's a Major as well. Cloud gets called sir and referred to as he and stuff because of the same reason."

Aqua smiled as if to say good job before keeping her eyes forward. Angeal nodded. "Reasonable, though I think the three of you should be proud of your genders. You're three of the most powerful women in the world. That should count for something when someone calls you ma'am."

"I prefer to be called Major or Sir in order to maintain equal footing with my men, sir. Being called ma'am causes them to associate me with softer things rather than as a figure of authority. The psychology of men is something I have a great intrigue and understanding of, sir."

"Always so highly intelligent, Farron," Genesis said that sounded more like patronizing than complimentary. "However, the only way any of you could transcend your sex is by becoming men. Perhaps it will give you a better voice in this _man's_ military."

Lightning didn't flinch but Aqua did not school her face in time before Sephiroth caught it. "Problem Major Eraqus?"

"None that can be solved right now," she said bluntly and honestly looking Sephiroth in the face.

Gensises chuckled. "I'll admit they have spunk, Seph. If only they were blessed with the right set of genitals. So where's the blonde one…um Lt. Strife right?"

"She's probably upset about losing so poorly today," Sephiroth said.

Zack furrowed his brows. "No, I doubt it. Losing to me never bothers Cloud. She's probably tending her ribs."

"Hmm, well that's good to heard. I was almost sure she'd still be an emotional mess after our talk the other day."

Zack whipped his head up at Sephiroth. "You…you met her? You talked to her?"

"Briefly yes, about some trivial matter for you all."

"What did you do?!" Zack asked narrowing his eyes.

"She was insubordinate, I put her in her place," Sephiroth said in condescending tone. "Your interest in her progress astounds me simply because I do not see anything potentially gainful about her, Fair."

Zack slapped his forehead and glared at Sephiroth. "We'll talk about this _later._ I better go check on her. And FYI she let me win!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes at Zack's dramatics as he made his way to the locker rooms. He went to the more secluded area where the showers were and heard the telltale sound of one of the heads running and steam feeling up the bathroom. He went in and peeked having seen Cloud naked a hundred times and knowing she wasn't as bothered with nudity as most were. He watched her for a moment, knowing he should say something but just took a moment subconsciously admire the curve of her.

Cloud had her head tilted back under the spray so that Zack could see the soft curve of her neck and shoulders as water ran soothingly down her body. She leaned to the side, wincing slightly and ran a cure materia up her left flank where Zack and nearly broken every rib. When the healing started she fell against the shower wall and Zack could hear her bones crack back into place. He admired her for remaining standing during all of it and was thankful when the bruises disappeared. Cloud panted as she stared at nothing, waking for the ache to subside. Zack licked his lips and went back to the entrance to lock the door with his code key. He always would do so when he didn't want to be bothered while cleaning up after a session. He went back removing his clothes as he went and left them in a pile. He went turned on all of the shower heads so that the bathroom steamed and covered the cameras he knew were always watching. Cloud's head snapped up in attention and her eyes focused on him. He walked towards maintaining eye contact and was completely open. She leaned back against the wall her usual smirk coming on when she slipped into her dominant mindset.

"Come here," Cloud said, voice finding confidence again.

Zack went without question, pressing against her. He kissed her deeply as her nails trailed down his arms and pleasantly stinging the wounds she'd given him earlier. He moaned gently into the kiss as her hand circled him and grabbed his rear, pulling him possessively closer as they kiss. He felt her tension ease as he submitted to her mouth and she delved her tongue in kissing hard. Zack was faintly reminded of Sephiroth and how he often tried to devour his mouth. They were the same type of aggressive, except Cloud was able to call to this strange new part of him that had developed since his diagnosis. He remembered as they kiss the day she had given him her gift.

_He had been sitting in his designated office, given to him after the harsher parts of the war with his promotion. He had been sitting alone in the dark, the screams of countless women and children warring in his mind and visions of Wutain blood on his hands pulling blood curdling fear from the depths of his newly disturbed mind. It had only been a month since the shrinks had told him that the visions, the night terrors and the anxiety were normal. Normal, but there was no treatment for him save for heavy sedatives at night to help him remain asleep and even those trapped him in his nightmares. Being mako enhanced meant most medication did not work for him. He had sat there holding a sharp letter opener and running it across his skin behind countless other cuts he'd made since he'd been back. The release that came upon feeling the pain and seeing his blood well from the wound had been a form of ecstasy he never knew was possible and it silenced the sounds. Of course at that very moment, fate chose for Cloud to come in with her report from her mission having grown accustomed to being welcomed at all times in Zack's office. She had stopped her sentences short and stared not at the blood, not at the letter opener, not even at the situation itself, but at his eyes. She had been quiet and he was so frightened that she would've turned away in disgust or even worse pity. However, to his surprise, she walked up to him with confidence he had not seen in her the entire time they'd known each other and forcefully turned him in his chair._

"_Drop it," she'd said._

_Zack's hands trembled at her tone but he did not let go of the letter opener. What happened then shocked him. She slapped him hard across the face._

"_Drop it!" she'd said again._

_His hand on it loosened but he would not. She grabbed a fistful full of his hair and hissed as his head was pulled back and she slapped him again, bruising his cheek._

"_Drop it!"_

_It fell to the floor. She had been so angry and scared, he smelled it on her skin but the control she kept as she'd pulled him out of his chair and kicked it toward the wall had been intoxicating. He didn't dare resist her at the time. She shoved him over the desk._

"_Put your hands and forearms flat on the table, right now." She'd moved behind him and something about the tone of her, so commanding, had made him do so without hesitation. "Turn your palms up and look at your wounds. Look nowhere else but at them."_

_Zack stared at the tiny cuts along his arms. He used to be so stealthy at hiding them and if anyone had seen them, they did not question. No one questioned how he'd coped except Sephiroth and even he could not convince him to stop no matter how he tried to get him help. But Cloud had somehow known what to do. She'd known._

_He'd almost faltered when she pushed his ribbed sweater up revealing most of his back but she ran a soothing hand along his back. He heard her SOLDIER belt unclasp and fall to the floor then the sound of a regular belt sliding from its loops. He would've asked what the hell she was doing, but then the first strike came across his spine and a surprised cry feel from his lips and he'd tried to stand but she grabbed his hair down and made him look at his scars._

"_Don't look at me! Look at them!" She struck him again and the sting was so painful. "Look at them, at each one." She'd struck him several times and as he stared at the scars he felt the voices in his head creating that fuzzy dull roar and he tried to block it out but each hit brought it all to the surface. "You're a coward!" He saw the small wutain child he'd taught to play kickball smiling in his face. "Running from your pain! What would they think of their hero now Zack!" He remembered the weight of the child's body as he held her in his arms. His eyes glazed and his body trembled. "You're weak! Disgraceful dog! Wallowing in your own pity when they're looking to you for strength!" Each lash from the leather belt bit into the skin and each time a single memory of the devastation came to the fore front of his mind. "Is this who you are now! Is this who you're going to be to us! Where is _my_ hero, Zack?!" He cried out on each lash for both the pain and the memories and the blood and the screams until finally something broke inside him. Guilt, depression, hurt, everything terrible that had been bottled deep within him spilled out and he sobbed falling against the desk. The lashings stopped and he heard Cloud's broken pants behind him and knew she was crying for him too._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry for everything. I did everything right, I did everything I was supposed to do. Follow every order and…I couldn't even…God I'm sorry."_

_Cloud had sighed and touched the stinging welts on his back gently. She went to his personal bathroom saying nothing more and cleaned up the wounds. Once she did, she healed them and rested against his back. Zack had cried the entire time as the gale of emotion began to die down. He was sniffling as she held him and whispered words of assurance to him. It had all come out, it had all stopped hurting for a while and he felt more of himself come back from that dark place. He turned his head to look at her as she rested her chin on his shoulder._

"_Zack…I understand," she'd whispered. "I may not know what it's like, but I understand it. But don't ever do this to yourself again. Don't you EVER harm yourself again! That is not who you are and you know it." She pressed a kiss to his temple. "You need to hurt, let ME hurt you." She kissed his cheek. "You need to bleed, let ME bleed you." She kissed his nose. "You need to punishment, let ME punish you. It will be enough when I say so." She kissed his mouth so gentle like then, a harsh contrast to what she'd just done to him. "Never again."_

Zack smiled and pulled back from the kiss and from the memory. "Never again," he whispered.

Cloud looked up at him with a warm smile on her face. "I guess you know then. That I met Sephiroth."

"Yeah," he said holding her. "If I promise to let you fight your own battles, will you tell me what he did to you?"

Cloud hesitated but she told him everything in detail and Zack trembled. That was a step too far even for Sephiroth but having known the man for years and been in his bed, he knew Sephiroth's tactics. He was trying to scare Cloud off from him, trying to place her beneath him so that he didn't have to be intimidated by her. Why, however, was an elusive concept?

"Zack…you were being honest with me when you said you never told him what we did together? That he didn't know that it was me right?"

Zack shrunk back and she held him to her firmly. "Zaaack? Puppy? What did you do?"

"I…I didn't tell him what we did…but I did tell him that we were fooling around. He's ok with it I promise it's just that Sephiroth's a very, very jealous guy and anyone whose doing something he can't actually annoys him…especially when it comes to me."

Cloud gave him the blankest stare. "So you lied to me."

"A little."

"And you didn't even warn me."

"Sorry, sir?" Zack said with a hopeful grin.

Cluod's eyes narrowed further. "Be in my room, seven pm. When I get home you're naked collared and on the floor and will not have even flinched until I come home. When I get home I'm fucking you!" She shoved him back and left him standing there. "Hopefully by then you'll think about what you've done!"

Zack sighed pitifully. "Oh god, not the strap on."

"AND UNLOCK THIS FUCKING DOOR!"

Zack quickly jumped to attention. "Yes, sir!"

l

l

It was the best kept secret in all of ShinRa that Cloud was a popular upcoming Dominant in the ShinRa underworld. When she had first come about at the tender young age of fifteen, her natural tendencies caught certain eyes. When she made SOLDIER those eyes came forward and brought her to a place off the radar that was owned by ShinRa called the Velvet Nightmare Club. Cloud had an all-expense paid membership thanks to those that watched over her and groomed her into a dominant. After all, the best way for a dominant to understand submission was to be dominated themselves. Cloud had been brought innocently into a world that smelled, tasted and felt like home under the guidance of three people who had been at it for nearly ten years. Her first submission had been to the second in command in their threesome relationship; her second was for a kink show with the Master of the Club. He had taken over the lessons of both submission and dominance, showing her rules and benefits of both and though she allowed no one to dominate her, she always went to her knees for him. He always could break her.

Which brought her to her current situation tied intricately in Kinbaku style, suspended from a high ceiling. She hung like a beautiful fair haired ornament with one foot partially suspended from the air. Her ass was accented by the tightness of the ropes and her breasts were securely bound so that they were slightly swollen from the pressure. She looked at the upside-down view of her Master and his two submissive pets admiring her as the blood rushed euphorically to her head. His deep ruby eyes gave her a dizzying feeling all their own that didn't help the lovely vertigo. He inhaled on the opium pipe as redhead occupied himself with worshipping his master's cock. The other submissive sat peacefully at his side seeming almost equal but the collar around his neck telling otherwise. His piercing gaze caressing Cloud's shapely form and making her blush and turn away.

"Clear headed enough, Cloud? Speak."

"Yes, master," she whispered. "Have you given though to my request?"

"I have, but I have a few questions," Vincent said, groaning and reaching down run his fingers through the blood red locks before yanking him off of him. The redhead gasped in ecstasy and his chartreuse eyes were aglow with lust as his mouth was forcibly taken by his master. Vincent pulled away and the redhead rested against Vincent's bare chest. "Tell me why I should lend you Reno. What you're asking is not only against company policy, but also gives me nothing to gain out of this. Think you can hold on from passing out so that I can have my curiosity satisfied?"

Cloud took calming breathes trying to focus. "Yes, sir. I need him because I need to crack into Turk surveillances of Sephiroth's office and apartment."

"What the hell ya need that for, blondie?" Reno asked curious now.

"That is an odd request," Vincent agreed. "Whatever for?"

Cloud bit her lip before telling the truth. "I need to know how he fucks."

The Wutian at Vincent's side smirked as Reno laughed and he spoke for the first time. "Why would you need to know how Sephiroth, of all people, fucks?"

"Aiming a bit high now, Cloud?"

"I know, Master. But I need to know because he humiliated me and placed hand on me without my or your permission. He…power-played me, sir."

Reno and Tseng said nothing as Vincent's eyes narrowed to glowing slits. "And you let him?"

"It was a business setting, Master. I had gone to discuss some changes that needed to be made for the Tempest Corps and he dared to insult me, belittle me, and put his hands on me. So in return I want to fucking humiliate him and I need to know what he likes to be as effective as you've taught me to be."

Vincent looked between Reno and Tseng who moved so that their Master could stand. He walked over to Cloud who's breath quickened as her Master made his way to where she hung. This man was the Master of the Club, this man had broken her in ways she would never forget and never stop enjoying. He was her only Dominant, the only one who could put her on bottom. That was why Sephiroth's behavior had been so insulting. Where Sephiroth had tried to force submission on her using her body against her and superiority, Vincent naturally used his charm, his intelligence, and his respect for what she was. He respected the man trapped in this body of hers and she dare say she held a love for him born out of her intense admiration and respect for him and how he handled her. Vincent pulled her into a kiss, fucking her mouth with his tongue and teeth and making her whimper. It brought her that much closer to passing out as her blood rushed.

"I give you what you need, but you'll owe me."

"Thank you Mas-"

"But," he interjected. "Tonight, you owe me for my time."

Cloud blinked up at Vincent, star struck by the passion in his gaze. She had already been wet when the ropes had been tied on, now she was gushing and when he ran a finger over her clit teasingly she had to fight not to come from the sheer intensity of the situation.

"Let me down, Master, and I'll give you whatever you want."

"Don't lie Cloud. You won't let me fuck you," Vincent said with a chuckle. "Which a shame."

"Damn shame!" Reno piped.

"I'm sorry Master, you know how I feel about it."

"Oh I do," Vincent said darkly. He leaned over and nuzzled his face against Cloud, breathing in the smell of her as she moaned at the close contact. "Penetration, Intercourse, no matter how you technically put it, your pussy being claimed is the ultimate act of submission for you." He slipped a finger inside her, curving into her wet walls and pressing against her G-Spot with firm but tender strokes. Cloud squirmed, her pelvis trying to buck as she moaned loudly and lewdly. "Someone being able to enter here and leave their mark, their scent all over you, inside you. That frightens you because it proves the fact that despite being a male in every aspect of your being, you are still ultimately a female with female weaknesses. You can't have that, you're too strong. Oh yes I understand how you feel."

Cloud felt light headed as her inner walls were stimulated and Vincent watched her eyes glow from Mako rushing alongside her blood. Behind him Reno and Tseng began to engage in their own activities, the sound of Cloud's submission to their Master spurring them on.

"Master..I..I need to…I'm going to.."

Vincent thrust his fingers in hard. "Beg!"

Cloud screamed. "Please! Please, please, I can't keep it in."

Vincent smirked and whispered against her lips. "You have my permission." He kissed her fully and thrust his fingers in and out of her at a harsh pace abusing her sweet spot until she screamed out her orgasm as it ran down her stomach and breasts. "You always were a little rain maker. Shame you won't enjoy the advantages of this body of yours."

Cloud hung silently having lost consciousness from the powerful release. Vincent allowed her to hang there, going back to his place on his bed. "Let her down, Tseng."

"Yes, sir."

"Reno, you'll help her," Vincent said lighting his pipe again. "Any payment you want from her, negotiate it on your own terms."

"Yes!" Reno exclaimed. "Love it when blondie plays the man for me. So fuckin' hot."

"Reno," Vincent's tone held warning.

"I know, sir. Be careful with her cause she's our baby."

"She certainly is."

l

"You're truly going to tell me you're upset with me?" Sephiroth said as he watched Zack pack up his things for a night wth Cloud.

"Nooooo, I'm not upset. I'm just disappointed," Zack stopping his movements. "Sephiroth we talked about this. We're not even screwin or anything. She's real adamant about not sleeping with me that way an we've been over it a hundred times."

Sephiroth chuckled. "Then that has to be most unsatisfying. So what stopping you from canceling this little tryst? You aren't having a bad night."

"I…" Zack hesitated. "I um owe her tonight. I kinda messed up and upset her so I have to go over and make it right."

Sephiroth scoffed. "She's a woman, you aren't obligated to mind her feelings!"

"And that's why I'm disappointed in you. Cloud isn't just some woman! She's strong, she's power, she might as well be you in drag! But the difference is Cloud calms the voices down…she makes it so I can be with you…that has to mean something to you."

Sephiroth frowned and uncrossed his arms. He reached out and lifted Zack's chin, his expression softening. "Of course it means something to me Zack." He pulled the smaller SOLDIER into a hug. "It means a lot to me that somehow she's brought you back from this. I just…I just hate that I was at my wits end with you when you started hurting yourself. I didn't know what to do…I ran…"

"Seph it wasn't your fault I was so fucked up."

"But it was my fault for treating it like it wasn't there."

Zack looked up at him and smiled. "But you stayed, Seph. You stayed when normal people would've bailed. That means the world to me. Just…leave Cloud alone, Seph. If you're going to be friends with her be friends with her but if all you're going to do is...what you did, then I don't want you to touch her. Cloud has done far too much for me, for us, to be treated that way."

Sephiroth felt that burning jealousy threatening to overflow again, but he reigned it in. "I'll try Zack…I can only promise to try."

Zack gave a happy smile. "Great!"

"But honestly, I want you to cancel."

"I would any other time but not tonight."

"Why?"

"Cloud went to see….her daddy," he said hesitantly. "She always comes back a little out of sorts when she sees him and needs someone to vent on-TO. Vent to."

Sephiroth's brow arched but he sighed in acceptance. "Fine, but you aren't to go anywhere tomorrow. Once a week is supposed to be the limit, Zack."

"No worries, this is just a onetime thing, I promise!" Zack hopped up and kissed Sephiroth. "Love ya, Seph."

Sephiroth nodded in return. He never could say it back even though he felt it and showed it as much as possible. Zack was the only lover he'd ever had that was ok with that sort of thing and for that Sephiroth would do anything to keep him. He wasn't sure if he could be civil with Claudette though. Just something about her set a rage in him and filled him with a need to conquer her and he wasn't sure he could abide by Zack's request very well.

l

A/N: this came out better than I thought. Vincent, Tseng and Reno are technically Clouds…"other family" so they will show up every now and then with Vincent being the most prominent. I hope you enjoy. Next chapter we're going to explore Seph and Zack's relationship and see what Reno and Cloud get up to with he surveillance.


	5. Episode 4: Study Hall

A/N: ok here we go!

* * *

Tempest Corps

Episode 4: Study Hall

* * *

Cloud was doing his morning pull ups while Zack slept peacefully in his bed. He was such a pushover for the brunette SOLDIER. He'd been pretty worked up after Vincent had riled him up before denying him orgasm and sending him on his way. He ended up being rougher than he'd meant but Zack enjoyed every minute of it even though he often complained that using the strap-on was just not as good as the real thing. Of course that never mattered considering he always enjoyed and always came hard with Cloud's nails dug in. Cloud let himself fall off the pull-up bar and chuckled remembering how freaked out Zack was when he'd suggested it the first time. All it took was a few beatings and little coaxing before Zack was begging for it. He wiped the sweat off before heading to the shower knowing that it would be a while before Zack woke up. He grabbed his phone and checked his emails and texts finding a few interesting ones.

_As payment for lending Reno to you, I want you back at the Club this Saturday at 10pm. You know what happens if you are not on time and not prepared – V_

Cloud shivered and cursed when his train of thought led to wicked places.

_Cloud, Reno will come around 1pm. He's in "little" mode today so he's completely disinterested in helping right now – Tseng_

Cloud rolled his eyes. Figures Reno would pick an important planned time to become a kid again. He was glad Tseng was stuck with that and not him.

_Cloud sweetheart, your dad's memorial is coming up, I hope you've already gotten leave for it. Bring a friend, I'd love it if Éclair or Aqua came with you. I hope you're well sweetie. – April_

"Shit," Cloud whispered. He would have to take the leave papers up to Lightning and then Lightning would have to deal with the human resource to get leave. He felt bad for putting Lightning through the ringer but there was never a year the Cloud missed his dad's memorial. He'd never know the man personally but he knew him through his mother and had fought hard to be that man for his mother. He felt he'd done a good job so far.

_Haven't heard from u yet. U promised u'd write or at least text. I tried callin u the other day but ur phone's been busy. U still tryin to be a boy? – Tifa_

Cloud deleted that message his hands trembling. He sat the phone into its dock and turned on the music so he could get on with his shower. Before he stepped in he paused at the full length mirror to take in his figure. He had to admit, he was a pretty one. He took good care of his hair despite not being able to do a thing with it. His face was the perfect cherub shape that many girls killed to have, symmetrical on both sides. His eyes were shade of blue that was only achieved by the atmosphere itself and never could occur in nature. The light freckling on his nose was what Zack called endearing. He even enjoyed the light plumpness of his lips. He'd never had a small mouth and was the envy of the Nibelhiem girls. However when he looked below his neck he saw the things he despised. Full breasts rested against his torso, rosy pink and quite perky for their size. No matter how much he bound them growing up, no matter how he tried to stunt their growth, they came in beautifully just like his mom's. He touched them with a look of disdain as if he was wearing an outfit he didn't like. He ran his hands over the gracious curve of his waist as it went out to his broad hips. They weren't excessive but with how athletic Cloud was, they were well shaped. He could quietly admit that he could handle having these hips. Even born males had hips sometimes. His hands trailed around to his supple ass. He could hate on every aspect of his body but turning to the side and looking at that lovely outward curve made him smirk. Voted  
Best Ass among the teens of Nibelhiem he made Tifa look like a shapeless whore with a boob job. He laughed and smacked himself on the ass.

It had been years since he'd held any true disgust for his body. He remembered looking in the mirror as his budding breasts had begun to develop at the tender age of eleven. He had smashed the mirror and cut up his hands. His mother had to pull him away from it. He didn't want to change. He was happy being able to wear his normal clothes, he was happy being called he, being called boy. He was happy that half the town didn't even know he was a girl until those cursed things came in. His mom had held him while he'd cried. Every time he broke down when people called him a boy-girl, or a shemale, or even worse a dirty dike, his mother would hold him close and say the same thing each time.

"_They say those things because they don't know what an amazing man you will be. No matter what you look like, you will always be the better man. Dresses and ribbons or suits and ties, you'll always be my little man."_

He didn't realize it until he was older how much his mother had defended him and what he was. How when the village shrink had told April that she was destroying him by placing her need for a son upon him. He said that Cloud would never be accepted by civilized society if she kept feeding into his sexually confused behavior. He was never confused and April knew that. April never listened to that quack; she knew what Cloud needed to hear and always supported him. Allowed him to choose who to be. He could never thank her enough for that, for being able to look at his female body and not feel the disgust he used to.

He smiled a little taking in his female body with a sigh. He'd thought about a sex change…but somehow, with time, he'd come to terms with his natural body and enjoyed it enough not to tear into it with surgery. It was nice to imagine though. He turned away from the mirror and went into the shower letting the water run down his body. Be one with yourself and you will be one with all…those words were more true than anything he lived by.

Zack was raiding his fridge when he came out in a sports bra and workout pants. "Eating all my food again, puppy."

Zack lifted up from his head being stuck in the fridge and blinked at Cloud with a bag of chips in his mouth. Cloud rolled his eyes. "There's left overs if you want 'em."

"Score!" was Zack's muffled cheer.

Cloud went towards his living room and plopped down the couch to watch TV.

"So you're not going in today?" Zack asked with a mouth full of food.

"Mm-mm, I've got a Mako Treatment tomorrow so I'm going to have the next three days off.

Zack groaned. "I don't envy you. Mako Treatments are the worse."

"Eh, the treatment itself isn't so bad. It's those side effects that come like hours later that drive me up the wall."

"You gonna be ok by yourself?"

He met Zack's worried gaze with a light hearted smile. "Don't be weird. I've been doing this for five years now. I'm fine."

Zack made a soft sound of defeat. "I'm…sorry about the way Sephiroth treated you…and about telling him about us and not warning you."

Cloud shrugged. "I'm over it. Though I don't understand how you can be with someone like him. He's domineering, annoyingly sexist, and he doesn't care about anyone."

"He cares about me," Zack said softly.

"How can he? He's always so cold, even to you."

"Well, you know how I never would've looked at you and pegged you for a dominate boy under that banging ass body? But I got to know you. When you get to know someone, you get to peek at what's under their skin, what's behind the persona they give everyone else and you realize it's always something different," Zack smiled and leaned his head back. "With Sephiroth it's like trying to look through stained glass. No matter what angle you look you're always blocked by this color that distorts the view inside. But then you find that one part that's just clear and you look in and you see everything as it is and you realize just how amazing it is. Even more so when you have the opportunity to go inside…"

Cloud watched Zack with a light blush on his face from the passion in which the brunette SOLDIER reflected on Sephiroth. "You…really love him don't you?"

"More than anything…and I know he loves me, even when he can't say it right. Sephiroth came from bad origins, Cloud. But he's human somewhere in there. I had to take a shovel and dig to find it but he's human."

Cloud bit his lip, doubting his plan for the general. "How did you manage to get so close to him, Zack?"

"Uh…I kicked his ass," Zack said bluntly.

Cloud's face contorted into several expressions of confusion before narrowing his eyes to stare at Zack. "…you did what?"

"Sephiroth is that type of guy you have to smack around every now and then. One day he pissed me off not long after I had a mako treatment. We spared...it turned into real fighting and he lost, so we ended up fucking on the training room mat. Been together ever since. Anyway, the best way to earn any respect for Sephiroth is not to achieve things or be better than him because you're never going to get there. The guy is like designed to just be better than you. Every time you do something he's doing it a hundred times better so it's like pointless. But if you humble him, he doesn't know what to do with himself. It's pretty funny," Zack chuckled until he took note of the calculating look on Cloud's face. "…I probably should not be talking to you."

"No," Cloud said with a smirk. "No, you shouldn't."

"Shit."

l

l

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Lightning said as she closed Sephiroth's door behind her

Sephiroth gestured for her to it as he sat back in his chair. He watched as Lightning brushed her rose tinted bangs from her face and sat down gracefully, her legs crossing comfortably. He admitted that after much research and observation, Lightning was the Corps soldier he had the least problem with. She was authoritative, a highly intelligent strategist, and she was known for her extemporizing skills. Most importantly, she did as she was told and stayed the hell out of his way. He would not mind it if she was made into a commander at some point in her career, which brought him to what he was about to do.

"Major Farron, I called you here to question you about your subordinate Claudette Strife."

"1st Lieutenant Claudette Stife, sir. Please respect her rank when referring to her."

"Forgive me, I can't always remember the ranks of every SOLDIER."

"I understand, sir. May I ask what reasons you have for your inquiry?" she asked smoothly, her eye contact with him never wavering.

"It was brought to my attention that in spite of her supposed performance she has yet to advance and go on any real missions of value."

"That is true of all of us, sir."

"Indeed," Sephiroth brought up Farron's file on his computer. "You have a sister I understand, Serah Farron."

"Yes, sir," Lightning confirmed narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"There have been some discussion with the local government in your hometown about her health care due to her mental condition. Because she is underage you cannot be granted the right to take care of her because not only are you a SOLDIER who's job keeps her away from any familial duties but your partner is a woman and therefore is not legitimately allowed any rights to oversee her health."

Lightning uncrossed her legs and shifted uncomfortably. "Your point, sir."

"I'd like help you," Sephiroth said plainly.

Lightning couldn't hide her look of surprise. "Sir?"

"I do not repeat myself, Major."

"Forgive me, but why sir?"

"I like you, Farron. You go about your duties day to day, your men respect you, your peers respect you and I dare say I have begun to respect you as well. Most of all, you do not complain and you do not ask for handouts. You take your orders, you take missions and you complete them to the best of your abilities and normally that is above standard," Sephiroth rested his cheek on his fist as he watched subtle changes in her body language. "You are a good SOLDIER. The last thing I want is some outside personal issues to begin to affect your job. You don't deserve to lose face simply because our government is not designed properly to include you. So, with a writ for the President himself, I can grant legitimate marriage license through ShinRa's next-of-kin program and adoption papers for your sister under Miss Fang Yun."

Lightning struggled to find words to say and tried to control the small bud of excitement. "That's…very generous of you sir."

"Well, I have a condition."

"I assumed," Lightning replied.

"I would like it if you gave a brief summary of Lieutenant Stife, what you know of her personally?"

Lightning hesitated, wanting to question but knowing it was within the General's rights not to answer. "Cloud is…"

"That, why do you call her that?"

"Because it's what he-SHE prefers to be called. She does not appreciate her given name because Cloud is the name her father wanted for her before he died. Cloud is a powerful fighter, brutal and calculating. However she is fiercely loyal and will never leave anyone behind on missions, wounded or not. She is kind, caring, and will do anything to protect her comrades and her friends. Her work ethic is superior to anyone I've ever come into contact with. What she lacks in height and body mass, she makes up for with sheer will power and brute cunning," Lightning smiled a bit. "Cloud is the only other person aside from Aqua that I would want at my back."

"And what of her sexual orientation?"

Lightning shifted uncomfortably again. "I believe I should not be disclosing such information."

"I am merely asking for your perspective. You need not tell me exactly what it is, but rather your opinion on it."

"I cannot…quite fathom her yet," Lightning said honestly. "She has this strange sort of unity between her mind and body that most of us do not have. She transcends certain genderlines by being perfectly behaving as any male would but when the occasion calls for it she can wear a female mask just as easily."

"A mask? Shouldn't it be the other way around."

"No, sir. The woman Cloud is has always been the mask," Lightning leaned back against the chair. "My perspective of her sexuality is this: Cloud is Cloud. She does not discriminate and she does not have specific preference. She endears herself and can relate to any and every one in any way they need her too. Being so easily approachable, she attracts all manner of men and women to her side…including myself. With all due respect, sir, she would answer these questions herself…if you'd only ask her."

Sephiroth hummed. "Duly noted, Major. I suppose that's all. One more request from you before I make these positive changes happen for you."

"Yes sir?"

"I'd like it if you transferred command of Lt. Claudette Strife to me, personally."

"Sir?" Lightning's composure was shook.

"It's only temporary. In fact I will be having one on one time with each of you for certain missions since it's such an issue that you all have no contact with your superiors. Considering the Lieutenant's lower rank, she needs the experience more don't you think?"

Lightning nodded; it made sense. "I see, yes sir. I'm glad you have taken an interest in the Tempest Corps. Allow me to speak with her first and then I will hand you decision."

"That is quite fine, Major Farron. You are dismissed."

Lightning nodded and stood.

"And Farron?"

Lightning looked back. "Yes sir?"

"There are no stipulations on dates and relationships within ShinRa. I'd like to see you bring your partner to the military events and balls. You have pride in everything you do, Farron. That should also include whom you choose to copulate with."

Lightning actually blushed before nodding and exiting the room. Sephiroth smirked after the door was closed. He'd laid a seed of trust into Lightning and she would now be more inclined to do what he said. It wasn't a big stretch to get her sister into her custody and to provide her with better care. He rarely ever had reason to use his influence so it was a trivial request he would send to President ShinRa that would be honored as soon as possible like all of his requests. Being the poster child of ShinRa had its advantages.

l

l

Reno sat comfortably close to Cloud as they watched the camera of Sephiroth's office. Lightning had just left and the man was relaxing back in the chair. They blinked simultaneously and both took a swing of their beer as they stared. Cloud licked her lips and narrowed her eyes, her face making random expression as she watched the general. Reno glanced at her out the corner of his eye and smiled a little. Cloud caught the smile and bit her lip, giggling suddenly. Reno snorted and Cloud burst into a fit of laughter for no reason.

"I feel like such a fuggin' creeper!" Reno said breaking the silence.

"I know right, but this is important. I gotta catch him doing something and I can't just sit and go through a month's worth of surveillance. That'll take too much time."

"You might have to if he doesn't do anything eventful in the next few days while I have the clearance for this, yo."

"Yeah…look he's leaving the office," Cloud said taking another drink.

"Uh yeah hold on," Reno muttered picking up his lap top and pattering away on the keys. "Ok Camera 22.3…22.4…and 22.7." They were given a clear view of the hall Sephiroth was walking down. As he proceeded the camera's shuffled so that Sephiroth was constantly in their sight. "Looks like he's going to the private training rooms."

"ugh…cameras in there?"

"Of course, Sephiroth's the prize stallion, no way they'd let him anywhere that didn't have cameras."

"Cool, I'm gonna get some cereal," Cloud muttered getting up. She kicked Reno when he grabbed her ass. "Fuckin' perv."

"Hey, no one said I couldn't touch my little sister."

"I said!" Cloud called back.

Reno snickered but paused when he saw Zack in the training rooms perfecting his form in wall mirrors. Sephiroth stepped in and the door auto-locked. He and the brunette exchanged a few words before Zack laughed and twirled his sword. Reno groaned and took a swig of beer.

"Muscle heads," he muttered. "Hey Cloud! Make me a bowl of cereal too?"

"Alright!"

Reno continued to watch the two SOLDIER's spar as Cloud returned from the kitchen handing him a bowl. They sat down together and chewed in sync as they watched the spar with disinterest. Reno put his bowl to the side and leaned back against the couch. He looked at Cloud who was drinking the milk out of her bowl and smirked when a small dribble ran down her chin and splashed on her breast. He stealthily leaned over as she continued gulping only to be met with her fist in his face.

"Ow!" Reno growled.

She swallowed one more time and licked her lips. "You're supposed to be watching the feed. You get your payment afterwards."

"Yeah yeah, jeez, little sister doesn't wanna play just a little?"

Cloud stuck her tongue out. "Not in the mood"

Reno pouted. "You're such a prude."

Cloud chuckled, keeping her eyes on the feed. "Oh look, here we go."

Reno turned back to the screen and his brows rose. "Ah, so they get up to a little voyeurism."

"Huh?"

"Pfft, you think they don't know these cameras are there. Zack could probably get away with not knowing, but Sephiroth's been under the spy network all his life. He knows he's being watched."

"Why would they observe Sephiroth so much? Is it because he's a general?"

Reno stared at Cloud blankly before slowly smirking. "You don't know anything about Sephiroth, do you?"

"I know enough to get through the day," Cloud snapped irritably.

"My poor sweet naïve little sister. If you do manage to bag this monster, try to weasel some information out of him."

"Whatever! Look they're doing something."

Zack was disarmed and pinned against the mirror looking heatedly at Sephiroth. Zack had already known he would lose, but he enjoyed the rush of Sephiroth defeating him. It was like fighting a God and the only way to worship him properly was to be defeated by him. Zack panted as he stared into Sephiroth's jade orbs, entrances. He couldn't help but think how lucky he was that despite Sephiroth's cold and sometimes even evil demeanor, he'd been the one to break through all of it in a way that not even Sephiroth's friends had. He gave lopsided smile and leaned forward meeting the general halfway as he always did. That kiss was a perfect example of who they were; the slow sensual massage of lips tongue and teeth, the tasting of another in a way that did not mean to devour or control. Sephiroth loosened his hold on Zack's arms and pressed his body against as the smaller man wrapped his arms around him.

Cloud and Reno leaned closer to the TV both analyzing the moment closely.

Zack's hand slipped into Sephiroth's hair and gently racked his nails over his scalp. Sephiroth practically growled against his mouth and lifted Zack's thighs so that they were pelvis to pelvis. Zack's hand fell from his hair in favor of clinging to his shoulder so that he could remain balanced. His head lulled back and he moaned as Sephiroth grinded against him.

"Hypersensitivity in the scalp," Cloud whispered.

"Most likely not used to overstimulation like that, yo," Reno observed. "Saw how he took control of the situation again."

"Yeah unnecessary but there's insecurity there," Cloud muttered taking note.

Sephiroth took the opportunity to bite into Zack's neck making the brunette cry out ina mixture of pain and pleasure from the general's elongated canines. Sephiroth pulled back with a trail of blood slipping down the side of his mouth, his jade eyes aglow as arousal took over his system. Zack smirked and licked it away, running his tongue over Sephiroth's lips in the process. Sephiroth allowed Zack to stand for only a moment so that he could tear at the brunette's clothing. Zack's hands were nimbly making quick work of Sephiroth's uniform, sliding off straps and leather until only the general's paints were left. Zack consciously stopped there knowing Sephiroth did not like to be naked outside of their bedroom. Sephiroth ensured Zack wore nothing once they were done. Zack took over momentarily, kissing Sephiroth's neck and shoulders. He trailed down as Sephiroth watched tongue flicking and toying with his nipples. The general groaned and visibly shuddered when he felt teeth pinch the sensitive nubs.

"Doesn't like to be completely vulnerable," Reno commented.

"Slight paranoia of being fully nude," Cloud said writing it down. "Most likely from Hojo's creepy ass. Also, how tender those nipples are!"

"Sephiroth would make a fun slut if Daddy got a hold of him," Reno chuckled.

Zack unbuttoned the leather pants and pulled out Sephiroth's erection, stroking it gently as he watched the older man's reactions. Sephiroth let out a breathy moan and ran his hands through Zack's hair urging him towards his cock. Zack opened his mouth obediently allowing Sephiroth to slide past his lips. He started out with a slow sensual rhythm, his tongue massaging the underside of the general's cock as it slipped in and out of his mouth. He pressed the top against the ridges of his gums and was rewarded with the slight buck of Sephiroth's hips. Sephiroth hands massaged his scalp and tugged his hair with every downward stroke making Zack's eyes roll. He paid special attention to the puckered vein along the shaft with his pressured strokes by his tongue. Sephiroth's head tilted back and his eyes closed enjoying the feeling his lover was giving him and moaned when Zack fondles his balls as he worked. Zack released his oral hold on Sephiroth's cock to stroke it with his hand as he tongued the general's sack with enthusiasm. Zack carefully fingered the slit with the tip of his nail causing an undeniable buckle of Sephiroth's knees and a loud groan as he continued to suck the general's balls. Zack pulled away and smirked at the general through half lidded eyes before opening his mouth and relaxing his throat. Puling Sephiroth into his mouth all the way to the hilt, Zack swallowed around him and completely broke the general's composure. Sephiroth let out a breathy cry and he almost stumbled back, luckily the mirror was there and he kept his balance while Zack relentlessly deep throated him with ease. To his credit, Zack only gagged a few times as he progressed. Sephiroth let his head fall back against the glass cursing and moaning quite loudly as Zack included tongue and teeth into it, those terrible canines of his nibbling his slit before pushing him back deep in his throat.

"Typical guy enjoying a blowjob," Reno grumbled.

"Yeah it's a bit too vanilla for what we're use to isn't it," Cloud said with an unenthusiastic sigh. "The general's pretty boring."

"I'll admit that puppy knows how to suck a dick."

"Oh you have no idea how long it took to turn Zack into a decent cocksucker."

"Whaaaa?" Reno chuckled in surprise.

"Well they were already in a relationship by the time Zack started coming to me for his PTSD issues but I swear he was like the most inexperienced sexual partner I've ever seen. It's like him and Sephiroth only did it one way and according to Zack they did do it only one way: Zack on bottom or riding with Sephiroth fucking him as hard and fast as possible. They had their slow moments but it was always pretty much the same. When it came to Zack being on his knees Sephiroth usually controlled the motion. He'd just basically sit there and fuck his mouth which is fun experience-"

"Especially when daddy does it," Reno said wistfully. "My throat is always fucked afterwards, yo."

"Oh love it when daddy does it," Cloud chuckled. "But he never took the time to see what actually would please Sephiroth. After much gagging, vomiting, and lot of ego stroking Zack finally learned to take a dick and boy was Sephiroth surprised, at least from what I heard."

"Heh, you're like a sex therapist."

"I'm simply sharing the wonder teachings of our beloved master," Cloud said with a grin. "Oh..Zack you bad lil' puppy!"

"What?" Reno turned back to the screen. "Ooooh."

Zack had at some point slipped his fingers inside the Sephiroth's entrance during his cock worshipping session and he watched the ever changing expression on his lovers face with triumph. Sephiroth held mixed emotions within while being able to hold his moans and cries in. He trembled as he rested fully against the mirror while Zack worked him over, clearly having lost control of this situation. He fisted Zack's hair tugging only lightly, but instead of taking his dominant place back, Sephiroth moved his hand to cover his mouth and block out some of the sounds he was making as his prostate was stimulated.

"Whaaaaat?" it was Cloud's turned to be surprised.

"Thought Sephiroth was all about keeping control, yo."

"Yeah, it seemed that way, he might just be enjoying it," Cloud murmured. "At least we know he likes being penetrated."

"Likes it but don't like admitting it, probably."

"Probably thinks it will take him out of his position of power."

"Silly alpha dogs," Reno chuckled.

Sephiroth came hard from a forceful stroke of his prostate and a hard swallow from Zack. Zack held the general there swallowing every drop until it was gone. He pulled back his tongue running along the underside of it one last time before he was yanked up by his hair and forcefully kissed. He delighted in the feel of Sephiroth's post-orgasm tremble because it let him know he'd done a hell of a job. Few things shook the general in real life and even fewer things shook him during sex. Having learned a good bit from Cloud on how to as she put it "properly take a dick" had done a hell of a lot of good for them. Sephiroth even trusted him now to penetrate him, even if it was just his fingers. It was amazing what a virgin _woman_ taught him about handling Sephiroth without even knowing the first thing about the man. He supposed these were just basic things from the lifestyle Cloud was a part of and wondered what it would take to get Seph under her caring hands.

The thoughts flew from his head immediately when Sephiroth began to shakily stroke his unattended cock. Zack moaned helplessly into the kiss as Sephiroth turned so that he was the one pinned against the mirrors. Sephiroth pulled back to look him, his jade eyes glowing brightly yet still hazed from his orgasm. Zack felt the general coming back to full hardness against his leg so quickly after coming.

"Dayum, general got some stamina."

"Zack always said he had a fear of Sephiroth fucking him to death," Cloud said in amazement. "I say it's the Mako. That stuff makes you horny like 85% of the damn day."

"I bet," Reno glanced at Cloud. "How are you not turned on by all this?"

Cloud glanced at him and laughed. He jumped when she grabbed his hand and guided it under her work out pants finding not only no underwear, but hot sticky wetness between her folds. "I'm about as turned on as you are, but I have the advantage of being able to hide it."

Reno smirked and slipped a finger past her entrance, playing with her a little. She didn't hit him this time. Instead her legs parted a little and she leaned back on her hands to allow him a little more access. Reno scooted closer so his finger could slide all the way inside of her and stroke her walls, a soft gasp escaping from her lips.

"We still haven't talked about what I want," Reno said huskily, watching her bit her lip.

"No amount of bargaining will get that cock of yours between my legs," Cloud moaned.

"Ok how about I settle for second best then," Reno whispered, pulling her close so that she was leaning back against him. He trailed soft kisses down her neck. "Like maybe I get that mouth of yours on my cock and you get to tie me up."

"Mm….I get to use the cross at your house or negotiations stop," Cloud said leaning back against his shoulder. Reno wasn't sure how she managed to continue watching the video while his fingers worked in and out of her.

"Only if Tseng can play too, you know me on the cross is his favorite. Be wrong to leave him out of it."

Cloud arched with a surprised gasped when Reno curved his finger into her g-spot. Reno laughed and nibbled her ear as she slowly rolled her hips onto his fingers. "Like that?"

"Yeah," she moaned, pulling him down to kiss him. "Yeah like that."

Reno kissed her jaw line as he gave firm strokes to her insides. "You sure as hell like my fingers to say you don't like penetration."

"Oh," Cloud's mouth fell open and she worked her hips a bit faster against his ministrations. "I don't want to be fucked like that- oh god, harder- doesn't mean I don't enjoy a little fun." She suddenly hissed and her toes curled. "Mm, that and you always know where to push. Ah! We're supposed to be paying attention. You made me miss Sephiroth's foreplay."

"Don't matter," Reno said biting her shoulder. "We can always rewind it. They're already fucking; we should be too."

Cloud chuckled but immediately arched when Reno hit her spot again. She grabbed his wrist and forcebly removed it from her person and panted as she stared at Reno. Reno leaned in a kissed her hard, squeezing her a bit as he hugged her to him.

"Mm," Cloud moaned and pulled away twisting his writs gaining a yelp from him. "Bad! No playtime until the jobs done."

Reno pouted and let her go, thankful that Cloud had good control over her Mako induced strength. Tseng would've been pissed if he came back with a broken anything. Reno scooted back to his side and sulked. "You never let me have any fun, yo."

"Pfft! We did this last week, hush before you get nothing," Cloud ordered as she turned back to the screen.

Zack had his hands splayed against the mirror as he watched Sephiroth fuck him in the glass's reflection. His face was flushed, his eyes aglow and half lidded and his legs were parted in a lewd fashion as Sephiroth rammed against his prostate on every forceful thrust. He dared to see Sephiroth watching them fuck in the mirror, his intense gaze matching his own and that expression of please on the general's face made his cock jump. Sephiorth held Zack's hips in a bruising grip as he forced moans and screams from the younger SOLDIER with his cock. Zack was always tight, always hot, and always a pleasure to fuck no matter what the situation. It was a bonus that he got to watch how he and Zack looked in that intimate act. He and Zack had done it several times in this room simply for the pleasure of watching himself fuck Zack into speechlessness. He glanced down eyeing the new red lines in Zack's back from his time with Cloud and grazing his nails over the still healing welts. The deep growl like moan from Zack's lips surprised him and sparked a jealous possessiveness in him. He leaned over Zack, pressing his back fully to his young lovers so that his skin touched ever part of him. He put his hands over Zack's and put his head on the brunettes shoulder so that they were side by side in the mirror.

"Your mine," he said heatedly. "I love you, I care for you, and I will always be the one to protect you. I don't care how she has helped, or what she has done for you. Nothing she has done will make her love you more than I do. You've always been mine and I will never make the mistake of letting you fall again." For emphasis he sunk his teeth into Zack's neck, his sharpened teeth piercing skin and wringing a sharp cry from Zack as pain melted the intense pleasure of being fucked. He could no longer feel the sting of his back, or the harsh pain of his hair being pulled. It all translated into pleasure and his brain began to haze.

"Seph," was all Zack could manage

Sephiroth didn't bother to jerk Zack off; Zack rarely needed it. Instead he abruptly pulled out, turning Zack around so that they were facing each other. He lifted Zack against the mirror and returned to thrusting into him hard and fast. He tugged Zack's hair hard enough to hurt earning him nail digging into his spine. Sephiroth lapped at the blood welling from the wound he'd left as he piston his hips to the point of almost pain. Zack's screams of from the pain/pleasure cocktail were a joy to hear and he even smirked when Zack lost his voice. Zack became breathless as he lost the room to breathe in between thrusts, Sephiroth moving at such a rate that he could do little more than take the tantalizing abuse. He wasn't sure if he'd be conscious by the end of this, much less able to walk. As if reading his mind, Sephiroth chose which for him when he released his hair and wrapped his hands around his throat.

"Ready?"

Zack automatically nodded and his airway was cut off. Being so close to orgasm, the effect was almost instant. His senses became heightened as Sephiroth pounded into him. His eyes became glassy and roll as the tightened coil in his stomach sprung just as he ran out of air and Sephiroth released his neck. Thick heavy streams of cum was ejaculated from his cock and vaguely he felt Sephiroth still inside him and fill his inside with his own. He panted; his mind fuzzy and his body over sensitive. He felt drunk, bubbly, but extremely weak as he lay limp in Sephiroth's arms. There were no thoughts in his head, only the sensations as his body rode the high. He almost felt like he was floating. Sephiroth kissed him forcefully, but noted the lack of coherent response.

"You have to stop, Sephiroth," Cloud whispered, feeling worried.

"Oooh…you didn't tell me Zack slipped under that deep like from just sex alone."

"I didn't know he did," Cloud said softly. "He's always entered subspace when we play but it's never that deeply and he usually recovers quickly. Then again I don't play with him as intensely as I play with you and Tseng or with Daddy. I usually just give him a little of what he needs and let him recover. The connection and trust between them must be…amazing. They really are in love. But I don't think Sephiroth knows what he's just done."

"If that plan of yours works out and you get some respect from Sephiroth, you better at least teach him how to handle Zack."

"Yeah…now I feel obligated to make him understand. Ugh! I'll consider helping them after I'm done with Sephiroth. For Zack's sake!"

"Remember when you do this, Safe Sane Consensual! Daddy would be pissed if you went too far."

"Shame on you! I have excellent control of myself!"

"Pfft, daddy had to beat it into you."

Sephiroth slowly pulled out of Zack gaining only a small gasp in response. Zack's head rested against his shoulder shivering. Sephiroth could never claim to know why Zack got like this whenever things got intense during sex. He wasn't so sure he liked it, but he always made sure to get Zack somewhere safe where his lover could rest and sleep peacefully. He carefully sat down with Zack and petted his lover's hair, pressing gentle kisses to his forehead. Secretly he enjoyed these moments because Sephiroth was a cuddler and Zack was often too hyper to just sit and quietly cuddle. He often thought about researching this strange reaction Zack had to him, but he didn't even know how to begin doing so. He had no clue what this was or how to handle it, so he only followed instinct. Zack fell into a peaceful sleep in his arms, feeling eerily limp. Sephiroth took his time and dressed the other SOLDIER first before dressing himself. They would have to clean up afterwards. He hoisted Zack onto his back and carried his lover out of the training room and out of the cameras' sight.

Cloud sighed. "So…um slight submissive streak, voyeurism and a bit of healthy narcissism, still very dominant but I think it's mostly because he has a preconceived notion of what dominant is. Doesn't know jack shit about aftercare and after seeing this, I might actually have to teach it to him."

"He's got a lot of insecurities that need to be addressed before you do _anything _to him, but a little more hands on study of his personality should help you pinpoint 'em."

"Yeah, I'm not gonna go in and traumatize him. He…actually might need some help. He seems to have this aversion to being vulnerable. I need to actually," Cloud gagged. "ugh, get to _know_ him. Ah the things I do for revenge."

"God, cracking the great General…can I keep helping because _this_ is just…it's just great."

"You can help me if you promise to let me do the Viennese Oyster on you again!" Cloud said firmly.

"…only if I get to stretch first and you use the _normal _sized strap-on this time. I happen to _like_ walking"

"You are such a drama queen. Deal!"

l

l

. yeah that happened. I actually got a hell of a kick out of writing this chapter because it was just fun picturing Cloud and Reno analyzing Sephiroth's sexual habits. Also as you can see, Sephiroth has some plans of his own. He is immensely jealous of Cloud despite how much his relationship improved because of him. We'll see where it all goes from there. So Review for me and let me know what you think. Also yes, Reno has a "little." If you don't know what that is, it's a sort of head space a person (usually a sub) enters where they revert to a childlike state raging usually from 10-14 and sometimes younger. They like to color, play with toys, watch kid movies, and are loved by their mommies and daddies, and also are guided as one would a real child. There is no pedophilic urges in these types of relationships. They are purely platonic when they do happen. Reno's little is about 11 and enjoys video games, candy, and monster movies and naps with Tseng though often he's a brat and needs to be punished accordingly. Tseng actually makes an excellent daddy in handling Reno's "little" phases. I might show it off later. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please Review and tell me what you like, any requests are welcome as well. Also someone asked about Cloud getting a sex change in a PM and I doubt I will do that in this because its supposed to be uniquely about Cloud being of a male headspace in a female body and his finding a real balance between being what he is and most importantly what he isn't. cause….psychological stuff is fun. Don't forget to review..again. Teehee


	6. Episode 5: Turnabout

A/N: this is a bit short to say I took so long, but I've started school so yeah life. But um Walking Out on Destiny should be along pretty soon, I say by next week. No promises though. I'm glad people are truly enjoying this story. It has a plot, I promise, it's just not a super complex one because I needed a break from complexities. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Tempest Corps

Episode Four: Turnabout

* * *

l

l

_Goddammit, Light, what have you done!_ That question kept circling Cloud's head when he first heard the words "temporary change of command" from Lightning over the receiver. She had explained what Sephiroth had offered and to her credit she was suspicious but she also couldn't find any real motive behind this sudden request. Cloud knew better though. He knew Sephiroth was up to something, though what was pure speculation. He'd already "put Claudette in her place" so what could he want now. Of course he supposed he was going to find out since he was on his way back from mako injections. He'd waited an hour or two for the stuff to kick in before leaving Hojo's lab. It was a bit ironic but he and Hojo had a mutual understanding. The scientist enjoyed studying Cloud's psyche and how his gender clashed with his sex. Hojo often expressed a desire to test certain things on Cloud that would alter his sex, but Cloud specifically declined. There was no way he was experimenting in changing sexes, who knew what side effects that shit would have. He didn't really think it was worth it no matter if he did dream of fucking Zack and Reno with honest sensations instead of illusions. Totally not worth the weirdness.

The point was that he was weak, he was tired, and a little horny, and it was a perfect defense against Sephiroth. He wanted to approach him like this, feverish and meek in order to find common ground. After all, all SOLDIERs understood that moment of weakness caused by Mako injection. He _needed _Sephiroth to not only look down on him, but to feel sorry for him. So as he painfully made his way to Sephiroth's office, he tried his best to make himself as exhausted as possible. He had a hunch about Sephiroth and this was going to be the test. If he was wrong then whatever, but if he was right, then this was going to be amazing. He hoped wearing these clothes had been a good idea. Cloud wasn't all that confident about showing his breasts which is why he never wore his tank tops outside of his home. Most of the time he stuck to turtlenecks and t-shirts. Wearing a tank in public beneath his windbreaker was so uncomfortable, but a small sacrifice for his cause. Not to mention it was kinda funny how his fellow soldiers suddenly realized he was a girl. Strange what a little cleavage can do to the equality dynamic.

Sephiroth rubbed his temple in aggravation when a small knock came to his door. "It's open." He couldn't school the surprise on his face when Claudette stumbled in, flushed with mako fever and out of uniform. She looked as though she would vomit at any moment and her eyes were glowing so brightly that they made her sky blues look almost electric. She made her way to the chair in front of the desk and lowered herself carefully, a relieved expression on her face when she relaxed into it. She leaned her head to the side tiredly and looked at him

"Forgive me, I don't have the energy to salute you," she said. "You wanted to see me."

"Claudette, this could have waited if you had injections today they could've waited," Sephiroth said, his eyes falling to the curve of her shirt where fever sweat rolled down into her cleavage. "You should've gone home."

"I wanted to get this out the way first, make sure there was nothing I needed to sign for this," Cloud said with small panting breaths. "I'm going to be off for the next two days and I rather have all that taken care of before I rest."

"After our encounter, I expected you to never grace my door again."

Cloud didn't take the bait. "This is my job, sir. I don't have a single reason to disobey orders. Now sir, what is this about?"

Sephiroth sat back in his chair and carded his hands as he observed Cloud's exhausted appearance. She seemed as though she was barely remaining conscious as she sat there and something about that made him feel more spiteful. She was a woman and she was helpless right now. He could do whatever he wanted, insult her, harass her; even…Sephiroth inwardly smirked but kept his face neutral. He was never the type to force anyone against their will, but the idea that he could, that he held all the power in this room right now was a bit intoxicating and led to small flights of fantasy. He didn't understand why Claudette was even this intriguing but he was certain it had something to do with the affair she and Zack were having and how much different (and better) Zack had come to be from it. He closed his eyes in order to keep his blank face but nothing could hide the predatory glow in his eyes. Cloud was registering as prey right now and he wondered how long he could resist fucking with her.

"Claudette, I've been given information through Turk that there are still Wutainese rebel factions all over the map and that they may plan to sabotage the reactors. I for one wouldn't even bother with this since it's a 'maybe' but the brass wants us to inspect the reactors anyway. Thanks to the insistence of Zack and the constant whining of your Corps I have deemed it necessary to have your superiors have one on one time with each of you. Each of you will be paired with one who compliments your skills. Major Farron will be with Commander Rhapsodus, Major Eraqus will be with Commander Angeal, and-"

"Why did you want me?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"No offense general," Cloud began, voice soft and timid, placing a pleasant tingle on his ear. "But after our earlier 'conversation' you didn't seem like you wanted anything to do with me. In fact I thought it was clear."

Sephiroth was almost distracted by the sudden change in posture. There was no real significant change physically but it almost seemed as if Cloud had shrunk back in the seat, appearing small. "Claudette, you have seemingly been stuck at 3rd Class longer than you should've been meaning that you obviously need guidance. You're performance in the field may say otherwise, but something is wrong if you have not cleared the bar when you supposedly weaker counterparts have. So we'll just say I've taken a _personal_ interest in you."

"I see. Then I should respectfully thank you," she panted. "I'm glad I was able to get on your radar, sir."

"Indeed, I will file the paperwork myself," he said rising. "You may leave and rest up. I know how trying the injections can be, I can only imagine what they do to the opposite sex."

Cloud struggled to stand on weakened legs and used the chair for support. Sephiroth's eyes slit when he saw her breast press against the fabric of her bra and tank showing a bit more cleavage than intended. His eyes followed the curve of her back below the hem of her jacket as she righted herself. She moved towards the door slowly and Sephiroth went to open it for her, a small justifiable politeness spurring him on. You never kicked a SOLDIER while they were down, especially after injections. However when he reached the door he found himself close behind her as he reached for the doorknob and he smelled the scent that cause most SOLDIERs to lose their marbles around the Tempest Corps. Mako injection heightened all senses and bodily functions including the natural pheromones of human beings. When the injection was fresh, the effect was tenfold and Sephiroth found himself pressing his hand flat against the door in front of Cloud. He placed the other hand on the other side of her against the wall trapping her there in a sense. He could hear her heart skip a beat and smell the sudden fear tinted arousal in her scent. Boldly he leaned forward burying his nose in her hair and inhaling the sweet mako tinted scent of her and resisted the urge to shudder even as she did.

He supposed in an attempt to escape, Cloud reached for the door to pull it open even though his hand was firmly planted on it. Never the less, he reached out and grabbed her wrist and pinned it against the wall . Taking initiative he grabbed the other and pinned it in the same position just above her head, catching them both in a single hand. Her pulse was racing in her neck and he could damn well hear her heart beat. He smelled her vulva becoming soaked as he pressed his back against her effectively trapping her where she stood. He wasn't sure what had come over him, maybe it was the newness of being close to one of the Corps fresh from the lab. He remembered his inability to keep his hands off Zack whenever he returned from injections, no matter how tired and feverish the other man had been. Perhaps it was the same concept. Whatever it was, Cloud wasn't resisting as she should've been. He wasn't sure if it was because she was too weak to fight back or feared angering him, or a combination of both but her submission to the situation was palpable. Something about the fact that it was her, the woman who left scars and could reach Zack where he couldn't, the woman who'd openly defied him and took amusement in his sexism against her, that made him more aroused than he thought anyone of the female persuasion could achieve. He wanted her on her knees and begging him not to hurt her and that violent urge is what spurred him on now.

Sephiroth leaned forward and gently nibbled her ear letting her feel the danger of his needle sharp canines faintly. He carefully kissed down her neck, tasting her fever on her skin as well as the natural flavor she held. It wasn't sweet as romantic types like to call it. It tasted of human flesh, but distinct differences causes by the Mako made it more desirable against his lips and he dared to bite her thudding pulse hard but not hard enough to breach her skin. It warned her effectively that if wanted to, he could rip her throat out with just his teeth alone. A throaty moan escaped her as her whole body shivered against him. He used his freehand to trail down her throat and shoulder to reach beneath her arm and squeeze her breasts. He massaged them firmly finding that he liked the feel of them, not too large, but not too small. He especially favored how they swelled under his attention and gave each of them a harsher squeeze as soft whimpers escaped her lips. Cloud's knees buckled a bit but too her credit she did not fall. Sephiroth nudged his booted foot against her ankles forcing her to spread her legs wider for balance as he continued to abuse her neck. He couldn't do much with her clothes on but that wasn't what he intended. He wanted to explore this curiosity for bit. He pressed more fully against her in order to keep her wrists pinned against the wall as he pinched her nipples one at a time and twisted them.

"Sir," she gasped.

Sephiroth felt his cock jump at her small exclamation and he pulled away from her neck. He pulled his hand away from her breast and threaded his fingers through her feather soft hair and gripped it tightly enough to make her turn her head towards him. He looked into her hazed eyes, taking in the glowing crystalline blue orbs that had hints of green laced within the irises from her injections. He forcefully took her mouth, his tongue invading and conquering her mouth. The whimpers echoed into his mouth and he moved his offending hand down to her waistline where the curve of her exquisite hip fell prey to his bruising grip. A full moan reverberated against his lips when his fingers dug into her flesh through her cargo pants, knowing that this should've been painful for her by now, that her weak body should've been trying to get away from the grip. Instead, she pressed her lips harder to his own, responding in earnest to the domination of her mouth. Unable to resist the scent and feel of her, he unbuttoned her pants in quick deft movements and slid his hand into her panties surprised by how wonderfully wet she was. He pressed his erection against her supple ass as the tip of his finger found her clit. She broke the kiss to let her head drop at the sensation. He toyed with it and enjoyed her body squirming against his as she clawed the wall for lack of anything to hold onto. He easily pushed his hand further down and pressed his fingers against her entrance, fondling her first before slipping in suddenly knuckle deep. The length of his pianist fingers reached her in spots that tightened her aggressively against his intrusion. The pads of his fingers deliberately sought out the nerve endings that would cause her to cave almost instantly and he felt her knees buckle again. Gripping, open mouth moans escaped her as she rubbed herself against his clothed erection. When she could no longer support her own weight, she pushed herself against the wall to place the weight on her forearms and elbows as he thrust his fingers in and out of her in a more familiar rhythm. He curved his fingers against her g-spot and his thumb pressed firmly against her clit stimulating it as he worked her over. He unconsciously thrust his hips against her ass, rubbing himself against her as her excitement built in tangent with his. Never had he encountered a woman as honestly responsive as this. He pushed into her deeply, massaging nerves he was certain she didn't even know she had within her all the while his thumb continued rub against her clit until he felt her tightening almost restrictively around his hand.

"Oh god, sir, I'm going to…" She bit down on her lip as her voice elevated to near screams.

He tightened his hold on her wrist, squeezing them past the point of painful and pressed her fully against the wall with his body as he continued his ministration, bracing her. He saw her bite into her upper arm as she released a muffled scream. His hands were so suddenly soaked that it had shocked him. The sheer amount of it from a simple orgasm had soaked through her panties and through to the thighs of her pants. He could feel it running down his hands and he was certain it was running down her legs like rain. He pulled out slowly as not to spread the mess more than it already was and he pressed his fingers against her bite swollen lips. She took them into her mouth without hesitation, swirling her tongue around and between his fingers and opening her mouth wide so that that she could extend her tongue to his palm to catch any more that was dripping. Once his hand was efficiently clean, she turned her head expectantly and he found himself already leaning down to kiss her. He tasted her on her tongue as it invaded his mouth and sucked the sweet taste of her body through her lips. She tasted sweet and warm indicating she was quite a healthy female and he wondered what she would taste like first hand. He pulled away from her and looked down into her eyes filled with her post-orgasm high and she surprised him by sticking her tongue out to lick his lip like a contented cat.

"Are you…are you satisfied with me, sir?" she asked, her voice slightly hoarse.

"Yes Lieutenant," he said, his own voice hardly at it standard authoritative tone. "I'm very satisfied with you."

She smirked at him. That was the first time he'd addressed her by her rank. For some reason, Sephiroth felt that with all the authority he'd had over what had just happened, he'd never had real control at all.

Cloud had waited until he was far enough away from the office to straighten his shoulders and walk in a confident stride. While he hadn't expected Sephiroth to jump at the open opportunity as easily as he had, Cloud was pleased. It kind of sucked that his cum was now making his cargo pants stick to this thighs but at least he'd chosen well and wore black today, otherwise it would've definitely been an embarrassing walk back to his apartment. Though with no fear of embarrassment, Cloud allowed himself to drift into the encounter once more and shudder at the phantom sensations of his fingers still within him. Damn, the man had unexpectedly known his way around a woman. Though now hhe knew what kind of woman he needed to be for Sephiroth, it was easy picking from here. He chuckled to himself as he made his way to the elevator. He spied a camera whose light was green instead of red and realized it was hacked. He smirked and waved in subtle triumphant at what he knew was Reno's mischievous eye. He mouthed his success.

"Game on."

Cloud entered the elevator…and promptly puked when it began to move. Happy feeling gone.

l

l

Reno had to admit that he loved walking in on Tseng and Vincent being comfortable with each other in Vincent's office. Vincent sat with his Turk blazer off and his shirt unbuttoned, with tie loosely around his neck while Tseng firmly massaged his shoulders. Vincent had his forehead resting on his carded hands with his hair curtaining his face, his posture completely relaxed. Tseng had his hair back, his eyes sharply concentrating on his task. Reno genuinely smiled at the small simple collar around the man's neck that he knew was made of extravagantly expensive leather and the inside was embroidered with "property of Vincent Valentine." He absentmindedly touched his own collar as he approached the desk. Tseng was in no way a submissive. Tseng dominated him and anyone of his choosing with a serene intensity that could only be attributed to his confident and reserved nature. However, Vincent was one of a kind. No one could be the dominant and the sadist like he could. When he'd gotten a hold of the Wutain for a show, Tseng had fallen so deep under in front of dozens of eyes that he wasn't sure if he'd come up. Reno wasn't sure what had been said on that stage and Tseng never told him, but whatever it was that Vincent had whispered heatedly into his ear had pulled deep psychological submission from Tseng and had him completely vulnerable beneath him. Vincent had conquered Tseng and Tseng had never left. Reno's own cat like curiosity had led him to test Vincent's patience and it ended in such an exquisite seduction that the scars took months to fade. He had been caught and collared and he never looked back. No matter how many shows, or how many subs and doms showed up at Vincent's door at the club, Vincent mostly turned them down unless they intrigued them enough and even then, he'd give them to Tseng and simply watch. But with them, Vincent treated them so much differently. Every touch, glance, and word spoke to them held a tone that was specifically for them and them alone. He gave them what they needed above all others in line and in doing so, Reno had fallen hard for him alongside Tseng. He was certain that Vincent loved them too…because he never made them leave.

Vincent's talents were part of the reason why the Velvet Nightmare belonged to him and no one had challenged him for it. Not even president ShinRa challenged Vincent, not that the fat bastard could. Vincent had taken over it because President ShinRa was a careless sadist who abused anyone he chose and at the time he could choose _anyone_. Reno shuddered at the thought because he knew first hand. He had been the last straw for Vincent. Knowing that his abuse at ShinRa's hands had spurred Vincent into violent action against the most powerful man in the world had meant the world to him. Now things were the way they were, and ShinRa was afraid of Vincent.

Vincent lifted his head when Reno came to stand in front of his desk. "Cloud?"

"She played him today," Reno said with a smirk.

Vincent glanced back at Tseng who shared his pleased smile. "And the result?"

"Sephiroth walked right into it. Now he's hooked, I can tell. She does the next step right and he'll break pretty easy."

Vincent hummed. "Shame, I was hoping Lucrecia's son would put up a better fight."

Reno approached the desk and pulled himself on top of it, turning so that he faced Vincent with his legs open mischeviously. "Ya know the game ain't over yet, Daddy. Cloud wouldn't bother if it was that easy."

"No, I guess he wouldn't. But, I think I should make it harder for our little girl."

Reno stole a playful glance at Tseng who'd slowed his massaging down to soft touches that he "innocently" allowed to slip under Vincent's shirt. Reno's eyes focused on Vincent's deep garnet ones that had darkened to a shade of fresh spilled blood. Reno slid his blazer off his shoulder, pulling his button up shirt apart a bit more and exposing his skin. If anyone asked what Reno brought to the already perfect dynamic of Tseng and Vincent's relationship, it was this. This was his power. He could simply approach both men without any preamble and shift the entire atmosphere of the room to that of sensuality. Vincent had aided him into bringing out this particular ability and gave him the confidence to use it. It worked so well.

"So," he said putting his feet on either side of Vincent's thighs on the chair. "What do you have mind to make it harder on Cloud."

Vincent reached out and slid his hand up Reno's shirt, his nails raking over the smooth skin beneath. "I know a bit more about Sephiroth that most people. I figured, I'd have a talk with him."

"Oh? Why would that cause difficulties for Cloud?" Tseng asked curiously.

"Simple, Cloud is learning all of Sephiroth's carnal secrets, it's only fair to give the man a taste of what he's getting into."

"That's cheating, daddy," Reno warned.

A fine ebony brow arched at Reno and Vincent clawed Reno's skin hard enough to leave angry redlines on his pale skin. "All's fair in war," Vincent whispered, his eyes piercing to Reno's own. He squeezed Reno's thighs hard enough to bruise and made the redhead hiss in pleasure. "Besides, this will be entertaining. Don't you think?"

"Damn..." Reno gasped. "Whatever you want daddy? Just…"

"Don't get Cloud hurt, Vincent," Tseng whispered against Vincent's ear.

Vincent smirked and hummed a bit at the sensation. "I should destroy you both for doubting me."

"We don't doubt you, Master," Tseng said, his voice low. "We doubt Cloud."

Vincent chuckled. "Cloud can handle a little adversity. Both of you stop being so protective, you knew she'd grow up and that we couldn't keep her."

A melancholy air tainted the room.

"Daddy?" Reno said. "You need to talk to her before you do that. Find out what it is she wants out of this. If it's just her playing and getting revenge that's fine…but if there's something else to this that she doesn't realize, I rather she know it before getting too much into this."

"I agree, master. Cloud is very much like you and the intensity in which she takes may cause Sephiroth fall too hard and too deep or it could backfire and he take action against her. Whichever the consequence she should be ready for it."

Vincent leaned back in his chair, his composure never breaking. "You're both coddle her too much. I know Cloud more intimately than you two ever could though I do not mean it as an insult to how much you both love her. However, understand I am not some idiot with a god-complex. I am not toying with Cloud, I'm teaching her a lesson. I know everything she does in the underworld and I know how Zack feels about her. I want Cloud to succeed in overpowering the most powerful general on the planet simply because it will be delectable to watch her do so, however, I also want to understand the gravity of what she's doing. I will talk to her, but I will not make this a walk in the park for her. What kind of teacher would I be if I did."

Tseng smiled and rested his head on Vincent's shoulder. "What if she falls in love, sir?"

"Yeah, about that…" Reno said with a slight pout. "I mean we know how close hate is to the real thing."

"Then you both need to let her go. She's an adult, leave her be. Both of you."

"Yes, sir." They echoed.

"Now, let's return to better things."

l

l

Sephiroth sat across from Zack who would not stop laughing.

"I'm glad you think my risking sexual harassment charges is amusing."

Zack guffawed and fell onto his side on the couch. "Oh god, this amazing!"

Sephiroth was seriously feeling the urge to punch Zack in the face. "It's certainly not! The little bitch laid a trap for me."

"And you waked right into it! AHAH, she's not going to blackmail you or anything, Seph. She's probably proving a point, that just because you had the power to seduce her you sexist bastard, doesn't mean she doesn't have to the power to make you seduce her. Cloud's just that guy-girl."

"Why do you keep slipping masculine pronouns in when you talk about her?"

"Habbit! Anyway, she basically cleared the way, now you guys can be friend since you figured out you're both pretty!"

"Friends? I don't think so. I'm going to pay her back for this little stunt she pulled today. Coming to me fresh from the labs like that."

"Hah, you weak constituted son of bitch," Zack said between laughter.

"Our first mission will be in two weeks, I will squash this before then!"

"Whatever," Zack snorted. "You didn't even get to come! God, Cloud is awesome!"

"Shut the hell up, Zack."

l

l

A/N: hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review! I take reviews and I eat them, do not starve me! :3 Also fun fact, spell check doesn't know what a clit is.


	7. Episode 6: Daddy's Little Girl

A/N: oh this is about to be awesome.

* * *

Tempest Corps

Episode 6: Daddy's Little Girl

* * *

Fang hovered over Lightning's body, a predatory smile on her face as her spouse came down from her high. "Almost lost ya there, eh?"

Lightning allowed herself to chuckle as she tried to catch her breath. "I hadn't expected you to be so happy."

"Your kiddin' me right? We've been married for years and you come home to tell me it finally means somethin'. That I can get your sister here where we can watch over her! That I can walk around with you in public, holding your hand and kissin you like I want to? That I can fuck you like this and not have to worry about leaving marks for those idiots to see at work. Dammit Light, why wouldn't I be happy?!"

Lightning smiled up at Fang, her thumb running across those lovely peach lips. "You can even come to my ceremonies now as well."

Fang pressed a gentle kiss to Lightning's hand. "So why you sound like the world's ending?"

"I just…I feel like I sold Cloud to him for all this happiness. I feel like I betrayed him somehow."

"Now now, that's not true. You told her what was going on and offered her an out. She agreed didn't she?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well then," Fang laid her head on Lightning's breast. "I think you should just bask in the glow, love. Besides, you need to hurry and catch your breath. I'm not through with you yet."

Lightning laughed and ran her hands through Fangs hair. "I know I don't say it enough and I know I'm always gone, but I love you Fang. I'd do anything to see you and Serah happy."

Fang smiled to herself and said nothing. Instead she lifted her head and took Lightning's nipple in her mouth, pulling a soft gasp from her rose tinted lips. Lightning arched as the feeling became more intense and when Fang pressed her fingers to her lips, she took them in willingly. Fang pulled from her breast with a suckling pop and looked down at Lightning's helpless expression.

"You know I was thinkin, if you want to make it up right and proper to Cloud, you can invite her over for a little play date. You know, movies, bad Wutainese food, and maybe some cuddles. We haven't done it in a while."

Lightning couldn't audibly reply with fangs fingers in her mouth, so she sucked them gently and nodded. Fang chuckle. "Good, ready Major Farron?"

"Mm-hmm," Lightning replied with a shiver as Fang slipped her fingers from her mouth.

"Well that, lets continue our celebration alright?"

l

l

Zack knew going in that he and Sephiroth weren't the going out on date's type, but they did enjoy going to dinner once in a while. Being the best kept secret and yet most popular one, Zack and Sephiroth's relationship with each other was often the subject of speculation and even more so public interest. Officially, they were still best friends but the women of their fan clubs were smarter than they looked and often posted images of them out together with sultry captions. This kept them from being seen in public together too often because nothing was worse than a rabid fangirl. However, they sometimes wanted to just sit and let someone else cook. So when Saturday night rolled around, Sephiroth had a hankering for dining out and Zack was not in the mood to cook or beg Sephiroth to cook for him. Though Zack got to pick the resturanThey went to a high scale restaurant that was way too much per meal for Zack's taste no matter if he could afforded any time of day or not. However, this was Sephiroth's favorite place to eat for the variety of dishes alone. He'd been going there for almost three years and he was still able to order a different dish every time.

They sat across from each other, dressed sharply since this was a restaurant with a dress code. Zack sported a surprisingly wine red button up under a casual blazer with chain around his neck. His black slacks were tailor-made and covered his flats perfectly, giving him the look of someone much more sophisticated than he was. Still, no matter what he wore, he always was outshined by Sephiroth. The General sat with his hair pulled smoothly back into a ponytail so that only a few strands hung in his face. He wore a royal blue silk shirt with the collar unbuttoned revealing a small amount of the smooth chest beneath it. A darker than black blazer covered it with intricate embroidery along the sleeves and lapels of it. His slacks, custom fit, were snuggly fit at the top and hung elegantly at the legs. Sephiroth wore a gold wrist watch that complimented the cufflinks of his shirt. Zack wasn't sure if Sephiroth dressed like this on purpose or if it was simply a case of Sephiroth's natural ability to make everything he threw out of his closet look amazing. Either way, it kept Zack's attention as they waited for their order. He took a sip of wine.

"So are you going to tell me what you plan to do to Cloud?"

"I can't trust you with that," Sephirtoh said simply. "If told you, you'd find a way to warn her because you're a sap."

"You're so mean!"

"I'm sure Claudette tells you nothing of her plans either."

"Well no but I'm sure she would if I asked!"

"Don't get indignant, I'm simply pointing out that you're terrible at keeping secrets."

"Whatever, just, Seph don't hurt her."

"If she wants to play this game she's going to accept the consequences."

"Seph…" Zack looked up at him, his eyes searching. "Don't hurt her...she's not like other girls."

Sephiroth scoffed as he remembered how small Claudette had been against him, how it felt like his wrists would break under his hold, yet he also remembered how well she held her ground against him. Whatever Zack believed her weaknesses were, it certainly wasn't her confidence. "I won't do anything damaging Zack. But I won't allow you to stop me."

Zack sighed and turned his head, his eye catching something interesting. "Hmm, speak of the devil."

Sephiroth turned to see the subject of their conversation having her coat removed by the greeter. She turned and thanked him before straightening her clothes. It was a bit surprising what she wore. It was a form fitting blouse that v-necked subtly showing the barest hint of cleavage but not enough to call it tasteless. It was tucked neatly into a pair of dark blue pants that clung at the thigh and fell into a boot cut at the bottom. Her blazer was cut a bit close to her body but not to the point of tightness and it fell around her hips showing the outline of them against it. It didn't stay for long as she slipped it off her shoulders and fanned herself as if she was hot. That was when Sephiroth noticed it. The simple chocker around her neck that buckled in the back like a real collar glinted in the dim lighting from the high quality of the leather.

"Ooh," he heard Zack say under his breath.

"Zack…what is that? Is that a dog collar?" Sephiroth asked curiosly.

"No," Zack chuckled at his friend's innocence. "No, that's a very important piece of jewelry."

"Claudette can't possibly afford a place like this on her salary, and I've never seen her here," Sephiroth watched as Cloud rocked back and forth on her heels. "Zack do you know something, I don't?"

"Yeah, but it's one of those things I'm not at liberty to talk about," Zack answered honestly.

"And why would it be something that I can't know…" Sephiroth trailed off when he saw a familiar figure walk towards the blonde. "Is that Vincent Valentine?"

"Yep," Zack said dully, sipping his drink.

Claudette's face lit up brightly as Vincent stopped in front of her with his hands in her pocket. They shared some words that Sephiroth couldn't hear, but he felt that burn of jealousy when he saw Vincent toy with Claudette's side-lock and slide his hand along her neck. The taller man leaned forward and kissed Cloud's cheek, his lips lingering there longer than a platonic kiss should've. Cloud's face blushed a very deep shade of red and she linked her arm with his when it was offered. Sephiroth knew Vincent Valentine well enough to keep a working relationship. They hardly spoke outside of business and the occasional water cooler chatter, but the job forced them to collaborate and what he'd found was a deep respect for the other man…until this. Cloud was young enough to be his daughter! Not that he was any better, but he couldn't help feeling a bit of betrayal. From what he'd observed of Cloud, she was only involved with Zack, making Sephiroth the only other sexual pursuer. However, seeing her actions now, Cloud was not as innocent as he'd thought her. Was she in love with Vincent? How long had they known each other? Were their interactions sexual?

Zack watchd as Sephiroth mentally tried to work out the relationship between Cloud and Vincent. He fought with himself not to crack up at the emotions flittering across Sephiroth's face. So not only had Cloud played his lover, but he'd forced Sephiroth to form a budding emotional attachment. After all of Sephiroth's big talk, this was hilarious. He couldn't stop the snort coming from his lips. Sephiroth turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Nothing...just," Zack snorted again. "Got something you wanna talk about?"

"You know something; you're going to tell me."

"Hah, I'm not telling you shit other than that's Cloud's business not yours."

Sephiroth scoffed and turned back to observing Cloud and Vincent. He watched until they disappeared to the private VIP dining. "Vincent is wining and dining a child."

"Cloud's like twenty-one, man," Zack said. "Old enough to drink, old enough to fuck."

"A man in his forties?"

"Vincent doesn't look like ANY man in his forties," Zack laughed. "And her age didn't stop you, mister pushin' thirty with a fuckin bulldozer."

"I told you, she tricked me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you tripped fell and your fingers landed in her pussy," Zack replied taking a drink. "Why so interested?"

"Because in order to conquer an enemy you need to understand them first," Sephiroth snarled. "What is she doing here with a man twice her age?"

"About to have a damn good time apparently. Which apparently we can't now," Zack muttered under his breath.

Sephiroth paused and looked at Zack then sighed. "I apologize. What I saw wasn't normal so it concerned me."

"Pfft, Seph just drink with me," Zack pleaded. "And I can tell you what I can about them ok? Though it ain't much."

"…ok."

Zack was right, there wasn't much to tell other than Cloud and Vincent were some sort of romantically involved but as for details, Zack was very tightlipped. Which was surprising since Zack couldn't keep secrets to save his life. They're conversation shifted to lighter things like missions and work, and then completely off topic to silly things. It was strange, Sephiroth was never a man of words and liked idle chatting even less, yet it seemed he never ran out of things to say to Zack. Now more than ever he wished he'd handled Zack differently than what he had before during his PTSD stint. There had been long months without a single word spoken between them at dinner. Zack had been right in front of him but for the life of him he could not reach him. Seeing Zack his usual self now, talking about the cadets, talking about life, talking about their futures, it gave Sephiroth peace of mind that he was so sure he'd lost.

"Just a moment Zack," Sephiroth said rising.

"Nature calls?"

"Yeah."

"Mind if I get another drink?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Badass!"

Sephiroth had to pass by the private dining to get to the VIP bathrooms which he alway used for their cleanliness. He went and relieved himself but found Vincent washing his hands when he came out of the stall. He bit the inside of his cheek and approached the sink next to him casually.

"Evening, Valentine."

Vincent nodded towards him. "Out showing Zack a good time?"

"As best I can," Sephiroth replied curtly.

"Mm, how is he?"

"Much better these days thanks to his…sessions he's been having." Sephiroth swore he saw the corner of Vincent's mouth quirk. "What brings you out? Dining alone?"

"I believe you already saw my intended, Sephiroth," Vincent said leaning back against the sink as he dried his hands. "If you're curious, simply ask. I have very little I hide."

Sephiroth felt a bit stupid approaching the man like a pedophile in the first place. He bit back his embarrassment and spoke. "She's twenty-one, a bit young don't you think."

"Legal age to drink and legal age for consensual sex," Vincent replied smoothly. "It's not like she's sixteen which is still the legal age of consent."

"I'm concerned as her commander."

"Mm-hmm, well then I can tell you it's truly none of your business, but I think I can be more accommodating. Cloud has a particular set of tastes that just so happen to coincide with mine and through it we fulfill each other's need. So to answer your question, we are not in any sort of conventional relationship and I am not using her youth against her. She is very _well_ aware of what I want out of her, just as sure as I am aware of what she wants out of me. Feel better?"

"Not really," Sephiroth sneered. "I'm merely concerned considering that she hasn't shown any sexual interest in anyone."

"Aside from you and Zack you mean?"

Sephiroth couldn't school his expression fast enough before his wide eyed surprise showed. He grit his teeth and averted his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about and Zack's affairs are his own."

Vincent eyed him for a moment and then smirked. "Do you want to see something interesting Sephiroth?"

"What?"

Vincent walked towards the door, motioning for him to follow. Sephiroth felt like an idiot as he followed the graceful steps of the man. "I rather she didn't know I was here. We are already on rocky ground."

"So I've heard," Vincent said stopping at his dining area. "But don't worry, she won't know you're here and I know you won't tell that you were here."

"Don't be so sure."

"Oh but I am," Vincent smirked opening the door and allowing Sephiroth to go in first. At first all he saw was the translucent curtains that surrounded every VIP area, but the shape he saw made him freeze. Vincent gently closed the door behind him.

"Daddy?"

Claudette's voice, much darker than he'd ever heard it, almost like it didn't belong to her echoed in Sephiroth's ears. Vincent brushed passed him, eyeing with a smirk. He pulled back the curtain revealing a sight that shocked Sephiroth so badly that he wanted to turn and immediately leave, yet at the same time it tightened things low in his body. Oh my god was the only conscious thought in his head.

Claudette lay upon the table her hands bound above her head. Her blouse was open revealing intricate knotted ropes of a deep red that crisscrossed her body in sensual ways. They looped around her breasts accenting them beautifully where rosy pink nipples were fully erect. Her pants were around her ankles where they were bound to the table by similar rope. Her eyes were covered by a silk blindfold and her lips were heavily swollen as if they'd been taken in an abusive kiss. A pink tongue darted out to wet them and Sephiroth suddenly had never felt so compelled to kiss someone. His mouth was so dry he could've drank the ocean itself and still not be quenched. A shuddering breath from her lips turned into a caress to his ears.

"It's alright," Vincent said, his voice deep and dark. "She can't hear you. She can't even smell you in spite of her SOLDIER senses. It's a very nice consensually taken drug that dulled all her senses except touch so that I could…play."

"…what…what is this?"

"This is the world that Cloud comes from," Vincent went over and run his hands up Cloud's thigh pulling a shiver and whimper from the blonde. "She doesn't know where I am, doesn't know if I'm here or not. All she can do is follow the cues of my touch. She's at my complete mercy, completely defenseless. Invigorating isn't it?"

Sephiroth couldn't even find the words to respond. He could only imagine how idiotic he looked standing there with his mouth gaping.

"Come close," Vincent ordered. "Go on, right there between her legs."

Sephiroth found himself obeying without a single hesitant thought. He went to the table reaching out to touch Cloud's creamy white thighs, admiring the lace boy shorts that turned her skin into a lovely pattern. Vincent moved above Cloud's head, careful not to touch Cloud as Sephiroth touched her. Cloud writhed beneath Sephiroth's hands and he couldn't help himself as he hardened in his slacks.

"Master, please," she begged.

"You want her don't you, Sephiroth? That's what all this curiosity is about." Vincent said leaning on the table just out of reach of Cloud's arms. "You want her like this, helpless, begging you for her release…begging you to hurt her. Go on, try it. It's what you want isn't it. Hurt her a little bit, just a taste."

Sephiroth's lids lowered as the haze of arousal and the intensity of Vincent's voice made him reach out to and claw Cloud's skin with his nail leaving deep red lines from the force of it. Cloud cried out in pain and exhilaration, her body arching off the table.

"Oh god, master, again," Cloud moaned.

"You heard her; again. Paint her skin as much as you want. She'll tell you if it's enough."

"Oh shit," Sephiroth muttered, taking a line from Zack. He reached both hands up, one clawing and the other twisting her nipple hard enough to put discomfort in any woman. That is, any woman but Cloud. Cloud's shriek was loud and Sephiroth swore as she rubbed against him. Vincent chuckled and walked around placing himself behind the silverhaired man. It should've been uncomfortable with Sephiroth being the taller, but Vincent did not let it deter him. He reached out past Sephiroth to finger the wetness of Cloud's inner folds and pulled back to put them to Sephiroth's lips forcing him to taste her. Sephiroth found himself reveling in the taste of her again, shuddering at how much more potent this was than tasting her through a kiss.

"Interested now, Sephiroth?"

"Why are you showing me this," Sephiroth said, unsure himself in the presence of someone who was strangely overpowering him.

"Just…proving a point," Vincent said placing his hands on Sephiroth's shoulders. "Don't worry, Zack knows where you are. I made sure of it."

"How..."

"Reno should be entertaining him right now," Vincent muttered. "Now, breath in, smell her?" Vincent gently pushed down on Sephiroth's shoulders. "Smell how wet she is? It's always so easy to get her turned on, to make her drip and run for you." Sephiroth slowly went to his knees in front of Cloud's open legs. "Though why am I telling you, you've already experienced what my little rain maker can do." Vincent's hand intertwined in Sephiroth's hair making his eyes roll at the deliberate massaging of his scalp as he was slowly pushed towards the source of Cloud's intoxicating scent. "But her scent, the scent of her first hand makes your mouth dry, doesn't it?"

Sephiroth, of what he thought was his own accord, leaned forward and ran his tongue over Cloud's clothed pussy. He shivered at the pure taste of her sweetened by good health and whatever magic she had that kept the mako out of her essence. He pulled the seat of her panties aside and delved his tongue past her drenched lips and directly into her entrance. His mouth gave an open mouth kiss to her most intimate parts and he flicked his tongue in an out of her, trailing up to her clit and back down. His teeth worried at it in small intervals with Cloud screaming for her master not to stop. Screaming for _him_ not to stop. He noticed Vincent hovering over him, his nails digging painfully into Cloud's thighs as he ate her out. Small kisses were placed around Sephiroth shoulder leading up to his neck and it did not disgust him as he thought it would. Though it bothered him how easily he could think of Vincent sexually in this situation when the man had never appealed to him. Vincent was far too much of a top to catch his attention before, but right now Sephiroth was suddenly open to being guided by him. He could no longer dwell on it when Vincent bit down hard on his pulse forcing him to moan deeply against Cloud. Cloud intern shrieked and came hard into his mouth. It ran down his chin and onto the table in a heavy pool and he lapped at her with deep moans of his own. Vincent licked the bruising spot on his neck apologetically and removed his hands from Cloud's thighs where bruising marks were left behind. He gripped Sephiroth's chin and turned it towards him, kissing him forcefully. It was so heavy, dominant that it took any type of fight from Sephiroth that could've welled up and forced his submission to the man above him. Their tongues danced and intertwined with one another until it was Sephiroth who had to be the first to turn away or risk things going further than he wanted the too.

Sephiroth stared up into those deep garnet orbs finding arousal and more frighteningly, power behind them that he somehow felt even he could not conquer. "What the hell was this…"

Vincent's chuckle was dark and caused a shudder up Sephiroth's spine. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue over Sephiroth's lips. "This? This is just a friendly meal between friends." Vincent stood up strait and offered him a damp towel. "You should clean your mouth but leave the taste. Zack'll like that."

Sephiroth couldn't think of a response, so he took the towel and stood to his feet. He cast a look back at Cloud who looked completely undone within those ropes. It was a beautiful sight indeed. It made him want to stay and discover more about this strange thing between her and Vincent. However, thoughts of Zack pulled him away from this. Vincent waved his hand in a gesture of dismissal and strangely he did not argue. He left without a word closing the door behind him. Once he was out and back into "real life" he took a deep breath and shuddered. What the actual fuck just happened?

Vincent locked the door and upon the click he turned and saw Cloud pulling the knots on her arms apart thanks to the failsafe. She sat up and pulled the blindfold off her eyes and looked at Vincent with dilated eyes with a smile. Vincent could tell she was still fairly drugged as she clumsily pulled the earplugs from her ears.

"N-not being able to smell a-always makes me nervous. H-how," she licked her lips trying to catch her breath. "How was that, master?"

Vincent nodded his approval and went to the table to untie her legs. He tipped her chin up and kissed her gently, circling his tongue in her mouth and pulling small tremors of pleasure from her body. "I almost don't want to give you up to him."

"You won't," Cloud whispered against his lips. "Why do you keep saying that? I'm just playing with him."

"Yes, for now, that's all it is," Vincent said caressing her cheek. His fingers brushed her jawline down to her neck. His other hand ripped her panties in one tug knowing that she didn't care much about them. She hissed when his fingers forced their way into her entrance and began to stroke her inner walls. "Remember your failsafe?"

"Three taps, rapid succession," she whispered.

"Good, girl," He gripped her neck tight and pushed her back against the table hard, his fingers still continuing a nice gentle ministration as he teeth abused her breasts.

Cloud couldn't scream like she wanted to and could only let Vincent abuse her body in the most pleasurable of ways. Once she had orgasm again from this treatment, she had actually surprised herself by remaining conscious when Vincent released her. Vincent allowed her to rest, taking time to enjoy the wine they'd bought for their meal. Cloud sat up finally, her breath caught and lowered herself to the floor. She crawled towards Vincent's chair slowly across the marble floor. Vincent watched her over the rip of his wine as she placed her hands on his legs, her eyes locked with his. He took time to appreciate the bruises around her neck and the bites he'd left on her chest. She lifted herself so that her collar was clearly scene and she tilted her head to the side just so, biting her lip. Vincent put a finger in his wine and placed the stained digit against her lips. She opened her mouth obediently and sucked Vincent's finger, her tongue dancing against his skin.

"Are you sure you know you're doing with Sephiroth? Speak."

"Yes, Master. I'm just having fun," Cloud replied, nuzzling his thigh. "How could you even think I could get serious about Sephiroth when he's not you?"

Vincent gave a genuine smile. "You're young, little girl," was all he said.

"Young and stupid," she smiled unbuttoning his pants. "But I always know what I want."

"Don't make a mess this time." He ordered.

"Yes, sir."

One did not simply "wake up" in Vincent Valentine's bed; one regained consciousness in Vincent Valentine's bed. So Cloud regained his consciousness and found himself nestled intimately in Vincent's arms, their legs intertwined. Behind him he felt the gentle press of warm skin and a delicate hand wrapped around his waist, rubbing his stomach endearingly. He recognized that gentle pattern as Tseng's cuddly side that only came out when he was sleeping. A bit of drool cooled on his leg where he was certain Reno rested peacefully there. He looked at the sleeping face of his master. He wiggled to lean forward, pressing a loving kiss against Vincent's parted lips. Vincent's hand gripped his ass warningly and Cloud giggled sleepily.

"Go back to sleep little girl."

"Yes, Daddy." Cloud closed her eyes.

l

Zack was more than appreciating the change of pace in Sephiroth. Zack had been far too drunk by the time Sephiroth had returned from the little trap Reno had said Cloud laid for him and he hadn't been much in the mood to be plowed into. I really had just wanted a little messing around and maybe a good sleep. He had expected Sephiroth to barrage him with questions but he didn't. Instead, the man had pretended that nothing had happened until they got home when he took Zack gently against him and kissed him. It was strange how subdued the bigger man was, but not unpleasant. The kiss was gentle, sweet, and cautious as if Sephiroth was trying to relearn tenderness. Best of all, he could taste Cloud on Sephiroth tongue and he had instinctually took control of that kiss. Sephiroth had let him. Zack pressed him back against the wall, and Sephiroth had let him. When they pulled back, they had simply retreated to the couch to watch late night tv-movies to unwind. Of course, Sephiroth continued touching and kissing until he was in a place Zack had never seen. The surprise sobered him a bit as Sephiroth spread his legs and freed his erection from his pants. Sephiroth had given him blow jobs before so that wasn't the surprising part. What was surprising was Sephiroth being on his knees in front Zack in a place of submission. Zack almost didn't know what to do with him and silently he wondered what Vincent had done to his boyfriend. When Sephiroth's mouth lowered, he suddenly didn't care. He silently thanked Cloud and his manipulative ass friends.

l

l

Sephiroth walked among his subordinate SOLDIERs with a clipboard, reading off their assignments and what group they would be in. Zack stood patiently near his Tempest Corps until all the male SOLDIERs had been read off. Sephiroth paused and looked at them, Claudette in particular.

"Tempest Corps, due to meeting in the brass you have all been given special assignments. You will be working directly with your fellow commanders on several inspection tours. Major Aqua Eraqus, you're with Commander Hewley."

Aqua blinked in surprised and looked at Angeal curiously who politely waved at her making her look away. Angeal scratched the back of his head not understanding what just happened. Women had always been strange to him. Zack snorted.

"Major Éclair Farron." Lightning stood up straighter. "You're with Commander Rhapsodus."

"Oh joy," Genesis declared sarcastically. Lightning narrowed her eyes only slightly and if they had known her like Cloud did, they would've know there was a mini version inside of her head throwing a tantrum consisting of " SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

"Liuetenant Claudette Stife?"

"I'm with you, sir?"

"You're with me."

"Understood, sir."

Sephiroth eyed her for a moment, finding himself conflicted with how to act towards her. He chose to nod and continue on. "Zack handle the briefing."

"Yes, sir." Zack grinned.

"Lieutenant Strife, come with me. Majors, go with your respective commanders."

Cloud followed though her eyes narrowed in suspicion of the general's sudden docile nature towards her.

"We're going to be the first to leave. We'll go from Junon to Costa de Sol, stay the night and move on through to Corel, understand?"

"Yes sir but why the rush?"

"No rush, the brass simply wants me to get this done quickly so I can return to my more important duties."

"Is Za- I mean Commander Fair coming with us?"

"No, it's just you and I. Problem, Strife?"

Cloud smirked. "Oh no, none at all. When do we leave?"

"Zero hundred. After you sign the paperwork with me, go get yourself together and take care of whatever you need to."

"Of course, sir."

They entered Sephiroth's office and Sephiroth was suddenly reliving what they'd done. He shook his head and went to his desk to pull out the paper work when he saw Claudette lean back against the door.

"About what happened," her voice was soft in that same way she'd called him master at the restaurant. "I hope you don't think it means I'll tell or file any type of suite against you." She touched the single long lock of blond hair she had. "I was really confused about what happened, but I did want it. If I didn't I wouldn't have given in. I just…didn't want you to think I was weak or anything. I don't want any special treatment from you just because I'm a woman. On this mission, I'm your partner and…" She looked up at Sephiroth through her bangs, her lower lip pouting just so. "I want to be your friend. If anything happens between us…don't think I expect something out of you for it. I'm here to do my job just like you are."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at her. "Understand Claudette that whatever I want out of you, I will take and there won't be a thing you can do it about it. So if you're just doing this to get on my good side I suggest you find another method."

"And if I like being taken?" Cloud asked, eyes aglow with something that stirred Sephiroth's carnal instincts.

Sephiroth turned away from her. "Sign you paperwork Claudette, then we'll talk."

"Yes, sir."

Sephiroth felt a shiver up his spine and quickly took a seat to compose himself. Cloud walked up and leaned down to sign the paper, having to bend low enough to accent the curve of her ass. Sephiroth watched her nearly to the point of complete distraction as she signed the x's. She stood up strait and held the pen out to him. Sephiroth reached to take it but she grabbed his hand in the process and he felt her hidden strength crushing down on his wrist. Zack had not lied when he said that Cloud was the "tank" of the corps. She looked down at him.

"Sir, make no mistake if I didn't enjoy being _taken_ wouldn't be," she said sweetly. She let go. "Will that be all sir."

"If I ordered you to come around this desk and sit on my lap…you would…?"

"I'd ask what's in it for me," Cloud responded smoothly. "Use of my body in exchange for what?"

"A repeat of our little incident."

Cloud smiled and shook her head. "Save it for the mission, sir; after you've seen what I can do. Maybe I'll surprise you!"

With that, Cloud left with out being dismissed and shut the door behind her. Sephiroth felt more than a little indignant. He couldn't tell how to react with her. She still held a submissive air the entire time but that look she gave him when she held his wrist to the point of cracking and that smile. There was something dark and dangerous inside that woman and he wondered if it had anything to do with the display he'd seen at the restaurant. That image of her on the table was still haunting him and he wanted to see her so helpless beneath him again. What the hell had been started with this woman? He'd have to just complete this mission to understand.

l

l

Tseng lowered his magazine as he watched Cloud ransack his playroom. "If you're still hellbeant on beating the man, take the flogger instead of the whip."

Cloud peeked from behind the closet door. "oooo, can I take the silver studded one?"

"No," Tseng said returning to his magazine.

"Come oooon," he whined.

"You are lucky I am allowing you to borrow anything at all. It isn't my fault that you never thought about making a travel kit."

"Yeah it is! You're supposed to be my mentor, Tseng."

Tseng rolled his eyes. "Just make sure when you play you play safe."

Cloud gasped and crawled out of the closet with a rose printed gag in his mouth and tilted his head up at Tseng pleadingly, eyes batting. He wiggled his butt cutely like a dog. Tseng snorted.

"Fine! Just clean it off when you're done. Are you even going to have time to use all of this?"

Cloud squealed and went back to rummaging. "We're passing through Mt. Corel, through to the Golden Saucer. You know how epic their beds are!"

"Ah yes, the presidential suite. Did you really book that?"

"With my own money! Knowing Sephiroth's holier than thou tastes, he'll be more than willing to accept some hospitality! Oh my god Tseng you got the sexy ones I wanted."

"I was wondering if you'd find it," Tseng said casually as he turned the page. "You're welcome."

Cloud stepped out in nothing but his panties and shirt but Tseng found himself looking at her legs with a smirk. Black thigh high boots incased his thighs and he turned around for Tseng to see how the lace dug into his skin at the back. The heels were nine inch with a supportive platform in the front and they glinted in the light. Tseng tipped his head and bit his lip as he took in the way they accented Cloud's ass.

"Well, Tseng?"

"Very nice. But leave those here," he said.

"Awe!"

"You will be wearing those for Master, not for the new blood."

"Oh…he wants me to beat Reno again?"

"He has..made a few requests. He wants us both to do it while he watches it."

Cloud let out the girliest giggle anyone would ever here. "Oh Tseng, you spoil me!"

Tseng shook his head and returned to his magazine. "Yes, I do. But I get my fair share of payment from it. Take those off so you don't scuff them."

"Kay," Cloud marched back into the closet. "Hey did you get that thing I ordered? You know I can't have it come to my house."

"Ah yes the C-9 cuffs. I'm positive they will be more than enough for Sephiroth's strength. I also got the collar you ordered as well. Are planning to try and own him, Cloud?"

"Maybe if the mood takes me and if he keeps coming back. But I'm sure he won't. He's not about this stuff. Zack and his relationship is proof of that. But I wanna give him a taste of what it's like to be less than superior."

Tseng hummed. "You have much to learn about Sephiroth, my dear."

Cloud walked over and snatched the magazine from Tseng's hand throwing it across the room. Tseng's eyes narrowed at the bent pages and then glared up at Cloud. Cloud smirked and glared back.

"Whatcha gone do about it?"

Tseng's eyes grew dark in that terrible way that made Cloud _know _he was going to hurt her. "Who the _fuck_ do you think you're talking to, little girl."

Cloud knew he'd instigated his own assault, but it was worth it. He had until midnight to prepare so hopefully his ass wouldn't be too sore by then. It didn't matter though. He always said goodbye to Tseng personally.

l

l

A/N:…..LOL. Yeah that happened. I hoped you liked the interaction between Dominant Vincent and Sephiroth. Reviews and favs man. They make the world go round. Also next chaper Cloud and Sephiroth are finally alone together. Some action in and out the bedroom of course and Sephiroth gets his…or will he? Dun dun dun. Heh, I'm so playful today. See you guys next chapter


End file.
